God Eater Burst & The World Eater
by Gingalain
Summary: A story about a child that was just throw around, will he find ever the reason to continue his live or will he be killed from a Aragami? The own story of my OC and some stuff from God Eater 2 and the Manga, also a special unit from Fenrir called, Black Fenrir. And a Human based Anti-Aragami Weapon. It play in a paralel world.
1. A new live

**Gods Eater Burst**  
><strong>Arc 0: <strong>  
><strong>The world was consumed by God's<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>  
><strong>A New live<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AD 2061<strong>  
><strong>10 years ago<strong>  
><strong>somewhere in europe<strong>

* * *

><p>"I hate this world, I hate them all. Why gives everyone me the blame for what happened, Mama? Why did you leave me..." <em>thought a little boy<em>

_A little boy was lying on the ground with serious injuries. Around him was standing several man, woman and children to kick him and insult him._

"What now you little bastard!"

"What are you doing now?"

"Because of your Mother of a bitch we lost everything"

_Everyone was curse him. Because of his Mother who was a scientist. A scientist who research on the behavior of **Aragami** with four other scientist._

"Hey! I think that's enough! We blame him but if we kill him we not better as his mother of a bitch."

"You right if the Fenrir police find us we get arrested..."

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING OVER THERE?"

_Suddenly a male voice was to hear and everyone begun to run away_

"SHIT! Speaking of the devil! Run everyone"

_The unknown man came near to the little boy, who looked to the approaching man, with his half death eye's._

"Poor boy! People this days they give everyone the blame."

_The boy just felt how the man was carry him to a hospital and the boy just spoke the name of his mother over and over._

* * *

><p><strong>AD 2065<strong>  
><strong>6 years ago<strong>  
><strong>somewhere on the way to russia<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere over the tundra in a Helicopter sat tree <strong>God Eater<strong> on the way to a mission. The name of this tree was **Tsubaki Amamiya** the leader of this squad, her little brother **Lindow Amamiya** and a new **God Eater** called **Soma ****Schicksal** the son of the new Director of the **Fenrir Far East Branch**, **Johannes von Schicksal**. There mission was easy they should protect a nuclear power plant for a **Aragami** attack. But the plan failed. The **Aragami** attacked early as expected, but not only the Nuclear power station they attacked even the HQ. All three fight really hard, but in the end the plan exploded. The explosion was to be seen from everywhere, so that even a little girl saw the explosion, far away in a mansion. All three survived somehow. They looked around and saw the vestiges of the power plant and the dead of thousend soldiers. As the helicopter flew them back **Lindow** talked than with **Soma** and asked him if he still want to become a **God Eater**. What they didn't know there was someone who walked trough the desert and watched the helicopter flying away.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AD 2070<strong>  
><strong>1 year ago<strong>  
><strong>Newest European colony of Fenrir<strong>

* * *

><p>"Boy... It doesn't matter which place I go it's always the same..." <em>spoke a boy with white hair after he took a bite from his sandwich<em>

*tummy rumbles*

"Huh?"

_The boy heard something behind him as he turned around, he saw a little boy who was watching on his sandwich with big eye's. The boy looked annoyed to the side._

"Here you go little boy." _the white heard boy gave his sandwich to the hungry on as suddenly a another voice was to hear_

"HEY YOU! LEAVE THAT LITTLE KID ALONE YOU BASTARD!" _called a man and the white heard boy felt a tight grap on his neck_

"HEY! What is your problem you fat guy. I just gave that little boy my sandwich nothing more."

"Don't lie to me! I saw what you did you wanted to steal that sandwich from that little boy!"

_After that the fat guy punched him right into his face. The other guy flow against a wand on the ground._

"It's always the same it doesn't matter which place I travel... I got always the same reaction..." _muttered he to himself_

_He stood up and begun to ask the fat guy something_

"Was that your best punch?"

"Huh?"

"I asked was that punch you best? When it was? Then, you are really weak, because I met harder punch than yours..."

"Why you little..."

_The fat guy started to punch him again and again, until the white-haired boy fall with a bloody forehead to the ground, and as the fat guy wanted to give him the rest a another voice was to be heard._

"**A-A-A-A-ARAGAMIIIII**! HURRY EVERYONE! RUN! WE GOING BE ATTACK FROM A **ARAGAMI**!"

"An **Aragami** huh... How expected..."

_The boy lose his awareness, as he saw a giant **Aragami** eating people right in front of him. As he woke up he saw how the **Aragami** was eating the left people. The boy stood up and he slowly walked to them in hope they would eat him to. To end his suffer. But as the last **Aragami,** who was still there, notice him it walked towards him, but before it could kill that boy a shadow out from nowhere appeared and he killed that **Aragami**. As the shadow turned around he remembered that shape it was the same shape which save his live alway's, it was a little girl covered in a coat. He could not see her face, than she wore a hood wich was connected with the coat. But he could see her eye's, her eye's were filled with tears and she looked at him as would she cry for him..._

"Who... are... you..." _the boy fall to the ground as he heard a helicopter_

"Dammit are we to late?"

"I don't now, the whole city is a ruin..."

"Wait there is something on the radar"

"A survivor?"

"Let's take a look!" _spoke the leader of the **God Eater unit**_

"Understood Leader"

_As the helicopter drop the **God Eater**, they saw a seriously injured boy lying in front of a giant** Aragami** who turned in a crystal stature, which fall to dust as they took a closer look at it._

"What the hell..."

"Let's take the kid back to HQ!"

* * *

><p><strong>ARAGAMI 20 YEARS AGO,<strong>  
><strong>THEY SUDDENLY<strong>  
><strong>APPEARED ONTO THIS EARTH.<strong>  
><strong>IN JUST A FEW YEARS, THE<strong>  
><strong>EARTH WAS DEVASTATED.<strong>  
><strong>THE WORLD POPULATION<strong>  
><strong>HAD DROP TO ONLY 1%<strong>  
><strong>HUMANS HAVE NO<strong>  
><strong>MEANS TO GO AGAINST THEM, THE<strong>  
><strong>BEINGS THAT DEVOUR ALL THINGS.<strong>  
><strong>THERE ENDLESS<strong>  
><strong>"PREDATING" HAD BROUGHT<strong>  
><strong>THE APOCALYPSE RIGHT<strong>  
><strong>BEVOR OUR EYES.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AD 2071<strong>  
><strong>Present Time<strong>  
><strong>near to the Fenrir Far East Branch<strong>

* * *

><p><em>In the desolate landscape of a city in ruins, monsters stalked the streets. Every once in a while, they lumbered a few steps, then stopped to roar into the empty air. Besides these monsters, the city was empty, devoid of any other signs of life. Several of them were gathered around the fallen body of a monster that resembled a lion with huge fangs and a red cape, taking turns tearing into the carcass. They let their guard down, believing that their greatest enemy had been taken out already.<em>

_Without warning, a huge roar echoed throughout the city as another of the huge lion monsters leapt out over a wall. Before the smaller monsters could react, they had already become the monster's prey, and the lion monster bent down and began to eat the carcass that its prey_ had been eating, secure once again in its position at the top of the food chain.

_However, what the monster didn't suspect was that there were three people hidden behind a wall, watching its actions carefully, seeking the perfect moment to strike. A black-haired man, carrying a huge sword, dressed in what appeared to be a military uniform, nodded at his companions, a young woman with black hair carrying a huge gun and another young man with white-blond hair that peeked out from under his blue hoodie carrying an even bigger sword._

_In a flash, they dashed out from behind their cover and rushed at the monster. Sensing their approach, it turned and gave a roar as they came. However, the battle was already over before it had begun. The monster fell heavily to the ground, giving one last cry before it passed from this world to the next. The man, who appeared to be the leader, lifted up his sword and pointed it at the newly dead body. With a growl and a roar, his sword suddenly grew a misshapen black mouth with teeth and bit into the body, chewing several times before it melted back into the red metal bangle that he wore._

"Hey, it's a rare one!" _the black-haired man said excitedly, a smirk creeping onto his face._

"To the victor go the spoils, as they say," _the woman replied, walking up, the barrel of her huge gun resting easily on her right shoulder. She gave a little smile._

_The man gave a chuckle._

"I bet old man **Sakaki** will have a fit over this." _he remarked with a wide grin._

_The woman gave a knowing nod before she gave a sigh._

"Now if they'd only get us some reinforcements..." _She turned to leave. "_Let's head back. I'm starving." _She gave a little smile again. _"I wonder what kind of rations they're serving today."

"Huh?" _The man gave a chuckle, his sword easily slung over his shoulder. The other young man in the hoodie followed behind them silently, his aloof face never-changing expression. _"Actually, that came up during the last food supply meeting." _The leader gave a frown as he tried to remember what they had talked about then. _"Got it! We're having a new type of corn!"

"Whaaat?" _A look of disdain crossed the woman's face. _"You mean that giant corn-on-the-cob again?" _she whined._ "But that's so hard to chew!"

"Hey, times are hard," _the man replied with a chuckle. _"You should be glad you're getting fed at all!"

_The woman gave another sigh before she turned to the silent young man, who had followed behind her._

"Hey, **Soma**. I'll treat you! What do you say?" _she asked, putting on a bright smile._

"No way." _When the young man finally spoke, it was in a cold voice. The woman gave a pout, but before she could say anything else, their leader called out to them._

"Come on, you guys! You wanna be left behind?" _he asked with a roguish smirk. He turned to continue walking as the woman jogged a little faster to catch up to him._

* * *

><p><strong>AD 2071<strong>  
><strong>Present Time<strong>  
><strong>Fenrir Far East Branch<strong>  
><strong>Director Office<strong>

* * *

><p><em>A blonde man sat alone at his desk in a long white jacket in his office. He stared at a screen with faces and data scrolling quickly past with impassive blue-gray eyes.<em>

"Director, we've found a possible match for a **New-type God Eater** in the database."

_The calm woman's voice reminded him of the importance of his duties as **Director**._

"I see."

_He rested his chin on his folded hands, propped up on his desk._

"What's his name?"

_He touched the screen with light fingertips, scrolling through everything and reading it all quickly._

"Hm..."

_His eyes scanned the information on the possible recruit, finding everything satisfactory._

"Get him down here to take the aptitude test."

_He continued to read the information, going over it again and again, checking and double-checking on the new recruit's stats._

* * *

><p><strong>AD 2071<strong>  
><strong>Present Time<strong>  
><strong>Fenrir Far East Branch <strong>**Anagura**  
><strong>The DEN<strong>

* * *

><p><em>A white-haired boy stepped in the building that he had been looking at for a long time from the outside. As he got out of the hospital 3 months ago. The shuttered gate closed behind him as he took several more steps into <strong>the Den<strong>. He looked around with wide azure blue eyes, taking in everything that he could only have thought about from the outside, pulling down his black headphones that he always wore to rest around his neck. Even the simple wooden tiled floor beneath his boots radiated wealth and importance._

"So this is the **Fenrir Far East Branch Anagura** in japan..."

_People sat right in front of the entrance on green leather seats, beer bottles and other things littering the table that made the booth, all wearing the same red metal bangle on their right wrists. He remembered that he saw the same red rings on the guys who saved him. But he was thinking if it was a new fad or some fashion statement that normal people didn't know about. There were terminals lined up next to the entrance and people lined up in front of them, using them for several different things at once. And there were stairs that led to a lower level, but he didn't have time to go see what was down there. He had something very important that he needed to do._

"Excuse me are you're the new recruit?" _Ask's a red-haired girl him_

"Do you mean me?"

"Yes. Are you the new recruit?

"Yeah, I'm **Silver**"

"**Silver**? That's odd..."

"Oh boy, again someone who complain about my name..." _**Silver** thought that_

"You don't stand on my data... The only one who is missing is **Ingo Neah Valentine**... Not again... I get in problems if he don't show up"

"Why is she in problem..." _**Silver** thought that again _"*cough* Well you see... Thats my full name. **Silver** is just a cover name, which i get called from my friends..." _He respond._ "Even I don't have any friends..." _thought **Silver**_

"Than **Ingo** **'Neah'** **Valentine**, right?"

"Yes"

"Thank god...Well niece to meet you, I'm **Hibari Takeda**. I take care of the incoming request. Let's get to business, shall we?"

"Sure go ahead"

"Well first here is a map where you should go. First you should go to the aptitude test. You will find him behind me if you take the elevator to the last floor you will see him. After that you come back and waiting here for your advisor."

"Okay..."

"Well good luck and I hope we meet again, **Ingo.**" _**Hibari** said this with a cheerful smile on her lips_

_**Ingo** gave a slight nod, he felt somehow uneasy because he wasn't used of that behaviour of stranger's. His heart begun to beat quickly as he stood in front of the door. He could feel his body becoming numb, a sign that he was terrified? He willed his legs and hands not to shake as he stepped through the door. **Ingo** found himself in a huge circular room, lit by one light from far above. There were several people behind a huge pane of frosted glass, no doubt to watch him while he was in the room. He glanced around at the practically empty room. There was some sort of a machine in the center of the room, a sword resting on a panel that extended out from it. A part of the machine was suspended above the rest of it by four slim metal rods. **Ingo** wondered what that was for. But he noticed something else to the room where he was in, on every wall was claw prints and as he begun to watch again to that strange machine he saw a strange being in a white coat standing there. But as he could say something someone behind that glass begun to talk, and that strange being disappeared._

"Sorry to have kept you waiting so long," _a calm man's voice said._

_No doubt it was someone important, from the way he was addressing **Ingo**. Although the tone was rather cold, he could still detect a slight warmth beneath the surface._

"Now then, let me welcome you to humankind's last fortress, **Fenrir**. We will now test your compatibility as one of the **anti-Aragami** punitive force, the **God Eaters**." _He paused, as if to let it sink in. _"Please try to relax a little. You'll get better results that way." _The voice said_

_**Ingo** closed his azure blue eyes and nodded, his white hair shifting slightly as he did so. He willed his heart and body to calm down._

"When you're ready, go stand in front of that machine in the center of the room."

"So that was what that machine was for..." _**Ingo** thought to himself_

_**Ingo **slowly took several steps forward, taking a deep breath. He glanced at the machine again, as he stood in front of it.  
><em>

_There was a dip in the machine next to the hilt of the sword._

"Did they expect me to pick up the sword or something...?" _asked he himself in thoughts  
><em>

_Taking another deep breath, he hurriedly thrust his hand into the depression where he hoped his arm was supposed to go, wrapping his fingers hurriedly around the hilt of the sword, squeezing his eyes shut in anticipation of whatever would happen next as the rest of his entire body flinched away from the machine._

_Nothing happened. And **Ingo** opened one eye slowly, as if he were_ _peeking at a secret. But it was true. Nothing had happened. He opened his other eye. He straightened up, confused._

"What?" _He stared in confusion at the machine._

"That's it? That...that wasn't so bad... Other as the beats I got trough my travel's..."

_Without warning, the part that had been suspended above the machine suddenly slammed down on his hand and wrist. **Ingo **gave a strangled gasp as his entire body jumped and he tried to pull his arm back out of the machine, but to no avail. He gave a scream of pain as, with a squishing sound, something pierced deep into his wrist. He felt something spreading through his body from his wrist, burning and numbing his body as it traveled through his veins. He panted heavily, sweat dripping from his hair as it finally stopped. He stared at the machine still holding his arm captive warily, even though it was now silent. At this point, he half-expected it to tear off his arm or some other thing that would painfully maim him and leave him dead again. Suddenly he heard two voice._

"What are you doing, **Ingo**?" _spoke two female voice_

"Mum...?"

"I'm sorry for what I put you trough... From now on... She will protect you my beloved son... I'm so sorry, so sorry..."

"Mum! Wait don't leave me alone again..."

"What are you doing, **Ingo**?" _again he heard that gentle voice in his mind_  
><em><strong><br>Ingo** stood stiff and was watching on this machine as he felt the pain in his body and waited with no fear now..._  
><em>But this time, nothing really happened. With a hiss, the machine returned back to its former position, open again for another potential candidate. Blinking away the tears of pain that had blurred his eyes, <strong>Ingo<strong> tried to lift the sword again. To his surprise, he easily lifted it, nearly falling over backwards with the momentum. He stared at it, and finally realized that there was a red metal bangle attached to his wrist now. So that was what those bangles were for. They hadn't been fashion statements; they had been symbols of their status of **God Eater**. As he watched, a tendril of some black matter suddenly grew out of a core embedded in the sword's hilt and attached itself to a slot in his bangle._

"Wh-what?" _He was surprised_

"Congratulations on being the first of the **New-type God Eaters** in the **Fenrir Far East branch**."

_**Ingo** nearly jumped again at the sudden voice of the man, he totally have forgotten about the people who was watching him from that room behind the frosted glass._

"Now that we know you're a match, you'll be going to a medical check-up next. Don't hesitate to let someone know right away if you start feeling unwell."

"Unwell?"

"Please rest in the waiting room just outside of that door." _**Ingo** only gave a nod as he turned to leave. _"I've high hopes for you!" _the voice called as **Ingo** started towards the door._

_He stopped as he realized he was still holding the sword. Suddenly he heard a gently voice._

"So you made it too?"

_**Ingo** turned around as he heard that voice she came from a silver-haired girl who was wearing a mechanic uniform._

"I'm **Licca Kusunoki**. I'm one of the mechanic who work in the **maintenance Unit**. I take care of the **God Arc**."

"**God Arc**...?" _he asked naïvely_

"Yeah your sword if you give it to me I take care of it."

"Okay..."

"Don't worry I just bring it in the lab to make checks on it. After all even **God Arc** are living things"

"Living things?"

"Yes they like a child or something or like a part of you"

_**Licca** smiled as she got a warmth up to tell_ **Ingo **everything about **God Arc**. But he still need to go back to the **Den** entrance. After a while he found himself in the entrance and **Ingo** sat on one of the green seat.

"Man that girl, she didn't stop talking about **God Arc**'s..." _**Ingo** slowly sight_

_**Ingo** slowly noticed that he wasn't the only one sitting on the seats next to him. It was a gum-chewing rust brown-haired boy wearing a striped yellow hat. The boy was also wearing a sleeveless yellow vest over a web-patterned black shirt with knee-length shorts that flared out around his legs as he swung them restlessly. A striped scarf_ was wrapped around his neck, but **Ingo** was sure it was more of a fashion thing and not something necessary.

"Hey..." _The boy's voice was muffled as he spoke around the gum in his mouth._

"At least he was friendly." _**Ingo** thought_

"Want some gum?"

"Sure, I guess."  
>"What could the harm be in accepting a piece of gum?" <em>thought he after he said yes to the boy<em>

_**Ingo** watched as the_ brunet went through several pockets, searching for a piece.

"Oh, I'm all out. Looks like I just used the last piece." _The boy gave him an apologetic smile as he scratched the back of his head. _"Sorry, sorry."

_With that, they returned to the awkward silence again. After a few seconds, though, the boy turned to him again._

"Hey, are you also a match too?" _He gave a little chuckle. _"Even though we're joining at the same time, it seems like you're a little older." _he said with a slight frown._  
>"But I'm still your senior by a nanosecond!"<p>

"What? Th-that's only because I was holding up from **Hibari** and **Licca**!" _**Ingo** protested_

_The boy gave a laugh at his response._

"Well, my name is **Kota**. **Kota Fujiki**. What's yours?"

"**Ingo**. **Ingo Neah Valentine**..." _He gave **Kota** a covering smile. _"Oh, what's your nickname, **Kota**?" _he asked curiously. _"Mine is **Silveredge**!"

_**Kota** gave **Ingo** an almost incredulous stare._

"You actually made a code name?"

"W-why are you asking that? W-was we not supposed to?" _**Ingo** asked worriedly_.

"Yes...but most people just use their names as their code names." _**Kota** replied with a laugh. _"You're a little weird, man."

"I'm not...weird..." _**Ingo** hung his head. _"Would nothing go right for me in my live? Even someone who seemed younger than me was laughing at me." _thought **Ingo** depressed_

"How old are you anyways?" _**Kota** asked him curiously._

"Sixteen." _**Ingo** replied, sulking slightly._

"What? You're just one year older than me, and you are a girl? I'm fifteen! That is just Perfect!" _**Kota** made a strike pose with his arm_

"What?" _**Ingo** turned to stare at him. _"Did you just call me girl? I'M NOT A GIRL!" _he begun to yell at **Kota**_

"Yes, you are!."

"No, I am not."

"Yes, you are!"

"Yes, I am!"

"No, you not!" _**Kota** ran a hand down his face. _"Ugh... Never mind. Girls such a pain in the ass."

_**Ingo** himself could not as lough, even tough he get pissed if someone call him a girl. That **Kota**-type reminds him on **Levi**, a guy who mixed him for a girl too. As he remember **Levi** he had to think on **Kaithlyn** too. **Kaithlyn** and **Levi** were the first people who were actually nice to him. **Ingo** meet those both after he was sent from his** Master** to the **Fenrir HQ** in europe, and just a month later they send him to **Japan **to the **Far East Branch**,** Anagura**. Those both were the only one he know **Ingo**'s little secret, **Sylphi**._

_Suddenly the sound of heels clicking loudly on the floor made them both turn to stare. A woman with wavy black hair that cascaded down one shoulder came up to them, her white shirt open to reveal much of her chest, her white pants laced up the sides, exposing a lot of bare skin._

"Stand up."

_Both **Kota** and **Ingo** looked up at her blue eyes in confusion at the sudden command._

"I said stand up!"

_Both boys hurriedly stood, **Kota** staring up at the ceiling, **Ingo** trying not to meet the woman's eyes with his own. He tried to lower his eyes deferentially, but it ended with him trying to avoid looking into her eyes and at her exposed skin. It wasn't that** Ingo** was a pervert or anything, but...he just didn't know where to look because he was never so close on a girl or woman... with one exception, **Kaithlyn**.  
><em>

"My name is **Tsubaki Amamiya**, and from now on, I'll be your adviser." _she said, holding a clipboard to her chest as she talked to them. _"After your medical checkup, you'll be going through a full curriculum of basic weapon training and education on **Aragami**."

_Her face never changed expression as she continued to talk._

"Up until now, we've been protecting you, but from now on, you'll be the ones doing the protecting. If you don't want to die from anything stupid, you will answer my every order with a yes, understood?"

_**Ingo** and **Kota** stood there in silence, wondering if they should answer, wondering if they could speak now._

"If you understand, then respond!"

_Still nobody said something_

"Answer me!"

"Y-yes, Ma'am!" _**Ingo** and **Kota** answered, snapping his salute again._

_**Tsubaki's** cold expression seemed to crack lightly as she gave what could be passed for a slight smile at their responses. However, as soon as it had come, it disappeared again._

"Your medical check-ups will begin shortly. First is you." _she said, pointing at **Ingo**. _"Report to **Doctor Paylor ****Sakaki**'s room at 1500 hours. Take a look around until then."

_**Ingo** nodded repeatedly._

"From now on, this will be your new home, the **Far East Fenrir branch**. Its nickname is **The Den**." _She looked both **Kota** and **Ingo**, who were now looking at her, in the eyes. _"Make sure you pay your respects to the members of your team, especially your seniors."

"Yes, Ma'am!" _**Ingo** said, saluting her again as **Kota** ran off to explore **the Den**. _"Uhm...sorry to ask this, but..." _**Ingo** gave a weak laugh. _"Where exactly is this **Doctor Paylor ****Sakaki**'s room...?"

"Don't you got a map from **Hibari**? Well anyway. Get on with it! First, go get your medical checkup. That is what you have to do first. First go up the stairs and take the **'Section Elevator'** to the **'Laboratory'**. Head toward **'Dr.** **Sakaki's Labatory**' at the far end of the corridor. When you're done with your checkup. I want you to come back here... Understand?"

"Understood!"

_After that he went the stairs up on the left side as he saw a little **'Affluent-looking Girl'** as he passed her she ask him something..._

"... Excuse me, do you work here? I seem to have gotten separated from my father... Do you know where my father is?"

"I've never met him, so I don't know. Are you lost?"

"No, I'm just walk around on my own having fun! Maybe I'll buy something at the merchant's..."

"Well... sorry..."  
>"Who cares anyway a parent who left his child is never a good parent..." he<em> thought as that little girl begun to mumble<em>

"Hmm... Well. I guess I can ask that operator lady over there, so that's all right." _She mumbled as he continued my way_

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

**_reviews please :)_**

Fake  
>Profile:<p>

**Name:** Ingo 'Neah' Valentine  
><strong>Code name:<strong> Silveredge  
><strong>Age:<strong> 16  
><strong>Date of Birth:<strong> 3th may  
><strong>Birthplace:<strong> Europe, Germany  
><strong>High:<strong> 168 cm  
><strong>Gender:<strong> Male  
><strong>Race:<strong> Human  
><strong>Weight:<strong> 56 kg  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Azure Blue  
><strong>Hair:<strong> White long  
><strong>Blood type:<strong> 0  
><strong>Hobbies:<strong> listen to music, training his battle skills  
><strong>Values:<strong> The memory's of is Mother  
><strong>Likes:<strong> Meat dishes, ice cream, cola and other soft drink's, pudding and Sylphi  
><strong>Dislikes:<strong> Ghosts, most of the Human's and the Aragami

"An interesting profile I think I keep an eye on you **Ingo**" _spoke a female voice as she was looking on her clipboard_

"Hey Big Sis! Where the new recruits?"


	2. The first friends ?

**Chapter 2:**  
><strong>The first friends ?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Laboratory<strong>

_**Ingo** had arrived at this room after **Tsubaki**'s instruction, but he still wasn't sure how he should react to this Doc, after all he got his half life treated as trash._

"Um... excuse me! Can I come in?" _He asked, taking a deep breath as he opened the door and stepped inside._

_There were two men inside, one sitting in front of several screens as he typed quickly. He had a mischievous smile on under his round glasses, and he wore what Ingo remembered from somewhere of his past, it was called a "Kimono". The other man stood next to the one typing and wore a long white coat. Every strand of his blond hair seemed to be perfectly in place, in stark contrast with the messy blond hair the one at the screens had. They both looked up when they heard Ingo come in._

"Pleased to meet you! I'm **Silver**, the new recruit!" _**Ingo** said_

"Hm...you got here 726 seconds sooner than I expected," _the one with glasses said with a smile. _"Good to see you, **New-type**." _He chuckled at the term he was using. _"I'm **Paylor Sakaki**, and I'm in charge of **Aragami technology R&D**. Well, we'll be seeing a lot of each other from now on, so welcome aboard, **Ingo**." _**Sakaki**'s welcoming smile faded slightly into an apologetic one._

_**Ingo** was suprised that he know his real name becouse he introduce himself with his nickname **Silver**. Well maybe it was because of the data._

"Now then...as you can see...I'm still a little busy with preparations." _He turned to his companion. _"**Johann**, why don't you get your business out of the way first?"

_The blond man in the white coat shook his head with a slight frown._

"**Doctor** **Sakaki**, I think it's time you learned how to separate business from private matters."

_For some reason, his voice sounded very familiar to **Ingo**... The man turned to him, putting on a business-like smile._

"Thank you for taking part in the aptitude test. My name is **Johannes von Shicksal**." _He said, introducing himself. _"I'm in charge of the **Fenrir** branch in this region." _He gave him a smile befitting the director of the branch. _"Congratulations again on passing the test. I expect great things from you."

_It was then that **Ingo** realized why the voice sounded so familiar. It had been the one that had instructed him on what to do during the aptitude test, where he had gotten his **God Arc**, but somewhat say's him he know that voice from somewhere else too. **Sakaki** chuckled at this exchange, adjusting his glasses slightly as he continued to type._

"He's a former techie too, you know. Half the motive behind his being so nice to you is his curiosity!" _He glanced up at **Johannes** politely restrained face. _"The** New-types** medical check-ups interest you to no end, right, **Johannes**?"

"I decided to retire as a techie because we have you, **Paylor**." _**Johannes** replied, a silent threat lurking beneath his ever-present calm smile. _"Please keep that in mind."

"Did you ever really retire?" _**Sakaki **asked with a chuckle, still deciding to press his luck._

_With a slight scoff, **Johannes** turned away from **Sakaki** to look **Ingo** in his azure blue eyes._

"Hmm...now then, this is where the real fun starts," _he began, completely ignoring the doctor's response. _"Let me explain the **Fenrir Corporation**'s objectives once more. Your direct duties are very simple."

_**Ingo** nodded to show that he was paying attention to him._

"They are to keep the **Aragami** in this region at bay and to gather materials, which are then converted into resources needed to maintain this advance base, as well as to complete the impending **Aegis project**."

"Ugh, look at these numbers!" _**Sakaki** suddenly yelled out, sounding exasperated and excited at the same time, obviously not paying attention to **Johannes** explanation._

_The director paused for a second, then began again._

"The **Aegis project** is, simply put, a plan to create a utopia impregnable against **Aragami** attacks, located far out to sea, close to the former Sea of Japan trench."

"Ahh...I see..."_ **Sakaki **said, nodding in understanding._

_But it was obviously not about the director's words.** Ingo** gave a worried glance at the doctor, then at the director, worried about what would happen if the doctor pushed the director's patience too far. Clearing his throat, **Johannes** continued._

"Once the project is complete, mankind will be able to avoid extinction, at least for a while."

"Amazing! So this is what a **New-type** is like!"

_Annoyance obvious on the director's face, he turned to face_ **Sakaki**, his polite smile cracking slightly to show a hint of anger.

"**Paylor**, you're interrupting my lecture."

"Oh, sorry about that." _**Sakaki** gave an apologetic chuckle as he glanced up at **Johannes** face. _"I was just taken so aback by these stats, I got carried away."

_Shaking his head slightly,_ **Johannes** turned back to **Ingo**.

"At any rate, the fate of humankind is at stake, so give it your best effort."

_The young man nodded hurriedly, feeling the weight of the responsibility that he had been given on his shoulders._ **Johannes** fought a smirk that threatened to come onto his face and give away all the plans he had for this easily influenced recruit.

"All right. I'll be taking my leave now." _He shot **Sakaki** a smile. _"**Paylor**, I'll leave the rest to you. When you're done, send me the data." _With that, he gave a nod to **Ingo** and exited the room, leaving **Ingo** and **Sakaki** alone._

_**Ingo** stood in the middle of the room which was silent except for the sounds of_ **Sakaki** typing. After a few seconds of this awkward silence, though, he finally looked up.

"Okay, the preparations are complete!" _He smiled at **Ingo** from behind his screens. _"Please lie down on that bed over there." _he instructed, pointing at a bed in the corner of the room._

_**Ingo** turned to look. He hadn't noticed it before because he was so distracted by_ **Johannes** and **Sakaki**, but he now realized just how much like a laboratory this room was.

"Okay...?" _**Ingo** said as he headed for the bed._

"You'll get sleepy for a little while." _**Sakaki **started. _"But I assure you there's nothing to worry about." _he added, seeing the worried look on **Ingo**'s face. _"The next time you awaken, you'll be in your own room." _He chuckled. _"Just a little catnap, so to speak... You'll get about 10,800 seconds."

_**Ingo** nodded, looking up at the ceiling, feeling himself starting to drift off like **Sakaki** had said. He tried to tell himself to relax, that nothing bad would happen to him, that everything was alright. But **Ingo** know that he couldn't trust anyone so easily, especially since the reason he was here was... He tried to blink, losing his train of thought as he subconsciously fought to keep awake, but his half-closed eyes refused to open anymore, giving in to the last thing he heard before he went unconscious was **Sakaki's** ever-cheerful voice._

"Sweet dreams!"

"Sweet dreams...at a place like **Fenrir**...? I have never sweet dreams... since that one day..."

* * *

><p><strong>Executive Section<strong>  
><strong>Directors office<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Johannes<strong> sat at his desk, watching as numbers ran by on the screen in front of his eyes. However, he was only focused on one person's profile. He went over it again and again._

"**Ingo Neah**...**Valentine**... it can't be..." _He scanned the rest of the rookie's profile again._  
>"It must just be a coincidence... It's no use dredging up the past for just a coincidence."<p>

_But it felt like he was just saying it to reassure himself. He shook his head._

"No. It was just a coincidence. It most definitely was. He can't be the son of **Alisa Valentine**. He died with his mother in the explosion ten year's ago."

* * *

><p><strong>Rookies Section<strong>  
><strong>Ingo's room<strong>

* * *

><p>"Nng..."<p>

_**Ingo** rolled over in the bed, covered by blankets._

"Wait...I am in a bed...?"

_He shoot up, pulling the blankets up around his chest as he looked around with wide eyes._

"W-where am I...?" _he asked, staring in confusion._

_He was on a bed in a corner of the room, a terminal tucked into another corner of the room at the end of his bed. There was a window set into the wall opposite the door. It was, upon closer inspection, a screen that displayed an emerald green grassy field beneath a sparkling blue sky...something that no longer existed in the real world outside. **Ingo** gave a soft exhalation, half a sigh, half a laugh, as a wistful smile crossed his face._

"If only it were like that outside for real... It's 10 years ago I saw the last real window..."

_He turned his head, deciding to move on. There was a table with seats around it. There was a counter that ran along the wall to the left of the door with a sink and what looked like a small refrigerator built into it. A little distance away from the bed, between the bed and the door, there was the same wooden counter On it sat a small, golden ball-like creature with four, stubby legs and two feathered wings. A cross fleury adorns his face, and above it are two small horns. **Ingo** smiled upon seeing it._

"Guess you already found a place where you can sleep, huh? Morning, **Sylphi**!" _Greeting the golden ball-like creature like someone he knows._

_He slid off the bed, yawning as he stretched his arms over his head. He realized he was still wearing the clothes he had been wearing before, but he had something else he had to do first._

"Here you go," _he said as he put something to eat in front of **Sylphi**._  
>"I know it's not a sandwich, but I rpomise you I bring you something speacial later, okay?"<p>

_**Sylphi** flow to **Ingo**'s cheek and rub herself against it, to show her gratitude._  
><em>He chuckled as she did and he took a sip from a cup of water.<em>

"I guess it's true what he said. You get all these benefits if you become one of Fenrir's operatives, even though he said you won't get rich with this job."

_He tilted his head as he noticed a blinking light from the terminal._

"What?" _He walked over to it curiously, wondering what it meant._

_Upon further inspection, he found that it was notifying him of a new mail in his in-box._

"From...**Kota**?"

_It took him a minute before he remembered. It was that other new recruit who had joined at the same time he had. His eyes scanned the message quickly. The message inside was one that made **Ingo** smile._

* * *

><p><strong>Subject: Nice to meet you!<strong>

**Message:**  
>By the way, do you know when my medical checkup is? I think <strong>Ms. Tsubaki <strong>told me, but I can't remember. I want to ask her, but she seems kind of scary.'

* * *

><p>"...well...it's already too late for me to help him," <em><strong>Ingo<strong> said and **Sylphi** flow up and down to say yes._

_He was fighting back giggles as he imagined **Kota** running around helplessly, trying to find out when his medical check-up actually was._

"I hope he managed to make it on time..."

_He sighed, finally getting his laughs out of his system, before he turned and caught sight of his reflection in a mirror hanging on the wall opposite the door._

"Maybe I should change clothes and try to get used to getting around **the Den**?" _**Ingo** thought as he headed for the mirror_

_He was trying to comb his long messy white hair into place with his fingers, slipping his black headphones down to rest around his neck. However, just as soon as he combed it into place, his bangs went back to nearly falling into his eyes and the rest of his hair just fell to just under his chin, random hairs sticking out. _

_He frowned slightly as he tilted his head this way and that, his eyes, whose shapes made him look kind of like a girl, following his reflection in the sleek surface. His nose, almost delicately pointed, had caused him some trouble in the past when people had teased him for looking so feminine, but he was okay with it. His mouth twisted into random shapes as he tried to make his hair actually stay in place._

"ARGH damit stay were you are you stupid hair... I think I just give up and cut it a little..."

_At **Ingo**'s loud complain, **Sylphi** put her wings around her face and fall to the ground and begun to peek trough them to him._

_As soon he was finishing trying to bring his hair into place. He took a scissor and cut of his long white hair. In the end It was now shoulder-length spikey white/grey hair._

"...I think that looks even better than in the first place."

_He caught sight of a set of clothes draped over a chair next to the terminal._

"Wonder if these are for me."

_He lifted the shirt up to look at it. It looked like it would fit. He put his shirt and slipped it off, revealing a normal skin and a lightly muscled body, and of course his right arm. His right arm was originally, quite veinous and red to avoid unwanted gaze. Ingo put around his whole arm a black-leather bandages, which are also cover the half of his right hand to hide a cross-shaped stone, on the back from his unhuman arm._

"Actually I don't think I should put that thing off..."

_He quickly changed into the other outfit, which reminded him of a military uniform. It was probably standard **Fenrir** clothes. But he decided to made some modifications. __He put a **Formal Top**: **Red **with a white shirt and a **Formal Bottom: Black. **__But trough the modifications the jacket has now a long overcoat, from the hip downwards which should hide his legs from behind and on top a black hood. The main color was black and second color white/silver. On top he put some white gloves with the Fenrir logo on it, more or less to hide his right hand. On his feets black heavy duty boots, with a small metal protection on the front and back._

"At least I know how I can change my cloaths to my taste..." _he remarked. He didn't look too bad, if he did say so himself. _"Well then...time to go to met some people! Are you ready, **Sylphi**?"

_**Sylphi** herselt flow on **Ingo**'s head and put herself in his white hair and he put the hood over his head to hide her._

* * *

><p><strong>The DEN<strong>

* * *

><p><em>He begun to leave his room. The door slid open in front of him as he stood before it, holding the card-key in his hand contemplatively. His eyes scanned the hallway. the carpeting here was green, like the color that grass would be if it still existed. There was someone standing in the middle of the hallway, back turned to <strong>Ingo<strong>. He wore a black cap over his reddish hair. The young man also wore a light green jacket and blue jean shorts, along with greenish-yellow boots. He was talking to himself._

"What a puny reward. Rations are getting worse, too. **God Eater** may get better pay, but it's not nearly enough to cover risking your life..." _The young man sighed_

_But he turned at the sound of the door closing behind **Ingo** and his footsteps._

"Oh, hey, you're new." _he said, his eyes flickering up, giving the new recruit a quick once-over._

"You must be that rookie that **Tsubaki** asked me to get." _he decided as he nodded slightly. _"I'm **Shun**. **Shun Ogawa**."

"I'm **Ingo**. **Ingo Neah Valentine**!" _He replied as he reached out a hand to shake **Shun**'s._

_However, **Shun** kept his arms folded over his chest, and **Ingo** slowly retracted his hand awkwardly and depressed._

"Anyways...**Tsubaki** wants you to go upstairs so she can brief you on how to do missions." _**Shun** chuckled like he knew something that he didn't. _"Rookies like you have to work hard for the chance to earn rewards, you know." _He turned to meet **Ingo's** eyes with his. _"But listen, just do enough not to get killed. Without your life, you're nothing!" _**Ingo** stared at him, slightly he got pissed off._

_**Shun**'s serious face turned back into his normal smiling one._

"Well...good luck, kid!" _he said, waving as he left **Ingo** standing alone in the hallway._

"Huh?" _He stared after **Shun** for a moment with a funny looking face before he shook his head. _"Right...well then...I should probably go talk to **Tsubaki**."  
>"It's always the same, <strong>Sylphi<strong>..." _**Ingo** muttered to himself_

"Oh...hello there..." _**Ingo** turned at the sound of a girl's voice_

_He found himself looking into a pink-haired girl's kindly face. She smiled at him, her springtime-like green dress brightening her cheerfulness._

"So you're the rookie! They said we'd be getting two new kids..." _She reached out a hand to shake. _"I'm **Kanon Daiba**!"

_**Ingo **took her hand and shook it. He was happy that someone else was friendly towards him. And even someone so pretty..._

"I'm **Ingo Neah Valentine**. Pleased to meet you!"

_**Kanon** smiled at the politeness of the greeting._

"Are you all done with the medical check-ups?" _she asked with a girlish giggle as **Ingo** nodded. _"Used to **the Den** yet?"

"Not at all...I just got here." _**Ingo** shook his head. He most definitely was not._

"I understand." _She nodded knowingly. _"To tell you the truth, neither am I. And I keep getting lost...and it's been quite a while for me already! But my instructor's always yelling, saying I'm stuck in rookie mode."

"You get lost a lot? On my first day, I couldn't even find **the medical check room**!" _**Ingo** replied, warming up at the thought of a kindred spirit. _"There must be something strange with **the Den**, like maybe every time you turn around, everything switches places or something!" **I_ngo_**_ countered with a smile on his face_

"But that would be expensive!" _**Kanon** answered, eyes wide. _"And what purpose would it even serve?"

"Hey that was just a joke, **Kanon**!" _**Ingo** lough loudly._

"...move."

"Huh?" _**Ingo **turned at the sound of a low voice from behind him._

"I said, move. You're in the way" _said the young man _"If you have time to stand around and chatter about getting lost because of stupid reasons, you're just wasting my time" _he growled as he strode past them, heading for the elevator._

"Wha-?" _**Ingo** stared after the hooded stranger as the elevator doors closed behind him. _"**Kanon**...who's that?" _he asked curiously._

_But that wasn't the only reason he wanted to know his name._

"Him? He's **Soma**. He's been a **God Eater** for a really long time, but he's never been promoted because they say that he's too much of the lone wolf type."

"**Soma**. So that's his name," _**Ingo** repeated in a whisper as he kept his eyes focused on the doors of the elevator that **Soma** had disappeared behind. _"...**Soma**... just so unfriendly like **Silva** and **Ryouga**..." _he said to himself_

_**Ingo** wandered around on the top floor of **the Den**, right by the entrance. Luckily, **Kanon** had known the way, so he hadn't gotten lost. However, he had looked around everywhere, and it appeared that **Soma** was no longer there at the entrance. He had probably left on a mission..._

_He easily found **Tsubaki**, though. She stood out because of her commander's aura. She looked up from her clipboard when she saw** Ingo** coming towards her. **Tsubaki** was standing right by the quest counter._

"I see you're done with your check-up..."_ she remarked as he approached._

_**Ingo** nodded as he came to stand in front of her._

"Fine. Then I'll have you take on a mission right away. Next to you is **Hibari Takeda**" _she said as she pointed at the cute girl behind the counter. **Hibari** bowed to him politely and **Ingo** gave her a slight bow in return._

"She runs the **God Eater** mission information processing. Speak to her in order to receive an order for a mission. After that, use the terminal to prepare yourself before you leave. Got that?"

"Yes, ma'am!" _**Ingo** replied, giving her a salute as he tried to commit everything he had just heard to memory._

"Very good. I'm expecting a lot from you!" _**Tsubaki** said before she left **Ingo** to speak to **Hibari** about what came next._

"So you're done with your medical check-up!"_ **Hibari** said brightly. _"Again, I'm **Hibari Takeda**, we met before if you remember and like **Tsubaki** says I oversee the mission orders!"

_After she shot **Ingo** a quick smile, she put on her professional face._

"Now then, let me explain to you about how missions work. First, you receive an order for a mission. Then, based on enemy intelligence, you should change your weapons at the terminals."

_**Ingo** nodded again and again, afraid to interrupt her, afraid to miss a detail that could be important later._

"Then you should launch your mission by gathering at **the Den Gate** before heading out." _She paused, catching the lost expression **Ingo** was trying to hide. _"Um...do you follow me?"

_After a few seconds of silence to process everything that he had been told,** Ingo** nodded._

"Yes, I understand."

"Oh, that's good! I may cause you some inconvenience at times, but I do look forward to working with you!" _**Hibari **gave a relieved smile._

_**Ingo** smiled back at her, half in response to her smile, half in response to her change back to her normal attitude._

"Thank you! I'll be relying on you a lot in the future..."

"Hey, you a rookie?"

_**Ingo** paused as he was just about to go up the stairs. He turned in the direction the voice had come from and he found himself looking down at a man sitting cross-legged on a blanket in strange clothes, random items strewn around him. He nodded slowly in response to the question. The man chuckled and gave him a broad grin._

"You're gonna need more than rations and rewards to take on the **Aragami**. Just listen to me...replenish your supplies right here!" _The man paused. _"...I think my prices are pretty damn good."

_**Ingo** gave a weak laugh._  
>"M-maybe later..." <em>he replied as he waved to the merchant.<em>

_Not only did he not have any money, but he was slightly nerved by the suddenness of the man's self-advertisement. Heading up the stairs, he caught sight of a man with many scars covering his body, his once-black hair now streaked with white._

"Hey, there you are. You look a little more mature now, rookie!" _the man called as he neared **Ingo**, slapping him on the back playfully with a huge grin._

_**Ingo** stared up at him, wondering who he was and why he was being so friendly with him all of a sudden._

"Is that you **Gen**?" _he asked._

_The man stared at **Ingo**._

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, as we meet at **Marian**'s place in **HQ**! I'm **Gen Momota**, **Fenrir Far East Branch's God Eater Advisor**. I used to be a **God Eater**, just like you guys though." _He gave the new guy a huge grin. _"So I know when a rookie walks by! I saw you wandering around before."

_**Ingo** stared at **Gen**, who was laughing boisterously, wondering why he hadn't helped him if he had seen a rookie wandering around, if he was the **God Eater** **Advisor** for this branch..._

"Anyways..." _**Gen** finally stopped laughing and put on a serious face. _"Being a **God Eater** is a tough business. We're despised by some, envied by others." _He gave a chuckle. _"Even so, we're protecting those same people." _His serious face persisted for a moment more before it broke into a smile again. _"Heh, but that's just an old **God Eater **rambling, maybe **Marian** was right I just got old." _He started to laugh loudly again. _"When you're old enough, I'll buy you a drink!"

"Uh...no thank you...**Gen**..." _**Ingo** replied uneasily, trying to edge away from the man that he was sure wasn't quite right in the head..._

"Oh, wait!" _**Gen** called as he grabbed **Ingo's** arm. _"Don't forget to say hello to **Licca** there!" _He pointed at a silver-haired girl in a tanktop and puffy shorts with heavy work gloves and thick boots._

_She was adjusting her goggles as she stood by the terminals._

"That girl is fighting right along you **God Eater**. Don't you forget that." _**Ingo** nodded hurriedly before **Gen** could launch into another tirade._

_**Ingo** begun to wonder himself, why acted **Gen** as would they met for the first time.  
><em>

_Finally, after managing to get away from **Gen**, **Ingo** headed for** Licca**. He had a feeling he would forget if he didn't greet her now._

"Hey! So we meet again!" _he greeted with a waving._

_**Licca** turned at his greeting and gave him a quick once-over, glancing up and down._

"Oh, you were the one **Tsubaki** was looking for before, right?" _She gave a little chuckle. _"She said that if I met someone new and cute who was wandering around looking they were lost, that it would be you. She was right!"

"Uh...But I'm not lost" _**Ingo** weakly protested._

"But anyways, I'm **Licca Kusunoki**. We meet after you leave the aptitude test, you remember?" _She reached out a work-glove covered hand._

"Of course, nice to meet you again!" _**Ingo** took her hand and shook it._

"I'll do my best to keep your **God Arc** in top shape to make sure you have no trouble in battle."

_She smiled pleasantly at **Ingo**, and he could see why **Gen** had told him to greet her. She was cute too...  
><em>

"Hey, when you have some free time, let's go to lunch. Later!" _she smiled with a blushing face at **Ingo**_

"Later!" _**Ingo** replied before he headed down to talk with **Tsubaki** about his mission. _"They are all so nice to me... I'm not really used to this... Do you think we can live her happy, **Sylphi**?"

_But there was no respond from **Sylphi** under his hood, only sleeping noise._

"You fall asleep again? Well, sleep nice and don't fall down."

* * *

><p>to be continued...<p>

**_reviews please :)_**


	3. First Mission

**Chapter 3**  
><strong>First Mission<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ingo<strong> reached the lobby and saw **Tsubaki** standing next to **Hibari**, he walked towards her and when she noticed him, she turned around and told him that since his medical checkup was done, she would be assigning him a mission right away. She then told **Ingo** to accept the practice mission from **Hibari** and then go to the terminals, which was one flight of stairs from the floor they were on, and double-check his equipment for the mission. She then asked **Ingo** if he understood what she told him._

"Do you understand? Or do you need me to repeat myself ?"

_After telling **Tsubaki** that he had understood her loud and clear, she told him that she was expecting a lot from him._

"Why does everyone expect so much from me?" _He thought_

_Sighing, **Ingo** then went up to **Hibari** and told her that he would accepting the mission given to him by **Tsubaki**, **Hibari** then told **Ingo** about the procedure of receiving a mission,_

"First, you'll have to inform me that you'll be accepting a mission, you'll then receive a briefing on said mission, and then based on enemy Intel, afterwards, only you can change your weapon's type and element accordingly for each species of **Aragami** considering you are the only **New-Type** at the moment"

"I see…" _**Ingo** could only mumble as he was a bit wondering about the **New-Type** title he was carrying._

_**Hibari** ignored her audience's situation and continued her explanation_

"Finally, you head up to the helicopter pad from **The Den Gate** over at the far end upstairs. Have you understood what I have told you so far?"

_To which **Ingo** said that he understood knowing that he would receive a repeat performance if he were to say otherwise, **Hibari** then told **Ingo** that she may cause him some trouble at times, but she is looking forward to working with him. **Ingo** could only give a wavering smile as **Hibari **then proceeded to give him the mission briefing._

* * *

><p><strong>Mission Name: Devil's Tail<strong>  
><strong>Mission Client: Fenrir,<strong>  
><strong>Location: City of Mercy<strong>  
><strong>Anticipated Mission time limit: 30 minutes<strong>  
><strong>Mission info:<strong>  
><strong>Rewards: Aragami Bone Chip, Aragami Claw and 350 Fenrir Credits.<strong>  
><strong>1 Ogretail confirmed in the Old City, Eliminate as soon as possible. Research identifies the Outer skin of Ogretail to be vulnerable to Pierce attacks. Good luck<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hibari<strong> also informed **Ingo** that another person would be joining him on this mission thus he would need to wait, seeing there was nothing else to do. **Ingo** decided to bring out his black headphones and listen to some musik from a anime from the old world, a anime called **D Gray man**. Which **Levi** gave him at the main branch. While he was waiting and waiting. He didn't noticed that **Sylphi** flow trough **the DEN** and watched the other **God Eater** and **Hibari** working and eating and other stuff._

_As **Ingo** noticed that **Sylphi** was not anymore on his head, he begun to run around inside **the DEN**. And of course that was not unnoticed from the other's, **Hibari** and **Kannon** looked at him questionable. They saw **Ingo** running around and looking under the table and looking inside every garbage can. What even **Licca** noticed which walked out of the elevator door towards him._

"Do you seek something, **Ingo**?" _she suddenly asked and **Ingo** hit his head on one of the table under them he was looking_

_All three closed from the hit there eye's. They know that this was going to hurt._

"Ouch... my head..."

"Are you alright, **Ingo**?" _**Kannon** and **Licca** asked synchronous, until they heard someone scream_

"AHHHHH!" _**Hibari** was screaming on somthing in front of her, something small golden with a long tail and golden wings _"What is that..." _She pointed at **Sylphi**_

_**Ingo** who saw, still on the ground and holding his head in pain, **Sylphi** flying in front of **Hibari. **He suddenly dashed forward and jumped in the air and grap **Sylphi** with his hands and hide her quick. The three were shocked about that scene._

"**Sylphi**! Did you forgot what last time happend as you flow around like this!" _He begun to whisper to her_

"**Ingo**? What is that?" _**Licca** asked him_

_**Ingo** himself forget that they saw **Sylphi** and wanted now to know what **Sylphi** was. He turned around and looked ashamed in the faces of the three girls._

"Well..." _He open slowly his both hands and show it to them._

_They watched with wide eyes to **Ingo**'s hand and saw a little golden ball sitting in **Ingo**'s palm_

"That is **Sylphi**, my death mother made her for me"

_All three asked him what it was and how his mother made her. He only could say what he know and he beg the three, not to say a word to anyone._

_ After **Ingo** told them what **Sylphi** was and they promised to say nothing, he put her back under his hood and was waiting again for another 30 minutes which made the time now 13:00 pm considering the time he spent watching those videos and checking his stuff and seeking for **Sylphi**, **Ingo** saw a young adult wearing a black **Fenrir** issued jacket, with black spiky hair walking towards him, as he passed **Hibari**, she told him that the director told her that if she saw him, she would need to tell him that the director wanted to see him. The man however just told her_

"Good, then don't tell him you saw me"

_Which **Hibari** just gave an amused smile while shaking her head seemingly used to this situation and let him go on with his business. The man started walking towards **Ingo** again and upon reaching **Ingo** he said,_

"Hey there rookie, the name's **Lindow Amamiya**. On paper, I'm your superior officer. But uhh never mind all that boring stuff okay? All I'm asking is that you become someone I know will have my back okay?"

_**Ingo** responded with a nod and said,_

"I'm **Ingo** **'Neah' Valentine**."

"**Neah** eh? Well I can see how that name fit's you."

_**Lindow** gave **Ingo** an amused smile and was about to continue when a girl strolled over and said,_

"Oh who's this, a rookie?" _to which **Lindow** replies instantly saying_

"Yeah, and I'm pounding him with all our severe rules right now so take a hike, **Sakuya**."

"Yes sir big boss sir," _and with that, **Sakuya** left. _"See you than around, rookie." _**Sakuya** gave **Ingo** a wink_

_Shaking his head with an amused smile due to **Sakuya** waving at them before leaving, **Lindow** turned his focus back onto **Ingo** who was returning **Sakuya**'s wave_

"I'm sending you right into battle now… but I'll be accompanying you on this mission. Oh and if you want I introduce you later to **Sakuya**, I think someone like you is just perfect for her."

"What!" _**Ingo**'s face turned bright red and** Lindow** begun to lough_

_He then checked the time and announced that it was time for the mission to begin and that they had to go. **Ingo** gave a simple nod._

* * *

><p><strong>The remains of a city<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lindow<strong> and** Ingo** stood on a ledge overlooking the city, they then faced each other and **Lindow** joked_

"Boy this place has seen better times huh?"

_**Ingo** smiled despite mentally sweatdropping at the joke._

"Hey rookie we're going to start the simulation now, you got three orders:1. Don't die. 2. If your number's up, get out. 3. Hide. 4. If you're lucky, catch the enemy off guard and blast it. Eh isn't that four orders? 5. Bottom line is you have to survive. Do that and everything will be fine…"

"Uhh... **Mr.** **Lindow** you do know that you gave 5 orders right?"

"Did I? Anyways let's begin the mission and drop that Mr. I am just a **God Eater** just like you." _And with that they both jumped down from the ledge_

_As they landed, **Ingo** shifted his **long sword/assault type god arc** to his side and began sprinting with **Lindow** searching for the **Aragami** they were suppose to hunt, according to **Lindow**, it was an **Ogretail**. While searching for the **Ogretail**, **Ingo** came across a few salvageable items that **Lindow** immediately began tell him to collect for future use._

_After a few more minutes of sprinting around, they finally encountered the **Ogretail** feasting on some debris from a building. **Lindow** gave **Ingo** the signal to go ahead, to which **Ingo** enthusiastically did so, dashing towards the **Ogretail** lifting his **god arc** for a surprise attack._

_However, the **Ogretail**'s instincts warned it and it managed to turn around to face its prey only to allow shin to cut its head cleanly which caused it to stagger due to the pain. **Lindow** then told **Ingo**,_

"That's good, you've managed to hit a weak point, every **Aragami** has a weak point somewhere on its body, find a spot to target and if it bleeds more profusely compared to other spots then that means that's a weak point so abuse it as much as possible to deal maximum damage to the **Aragami**."

_**Ingo** merely nodded as he focused his attention on the **Ogretail** in front of him that looked like it was ready to pounce thus **Ingo** knowing that his reaction to move would be too slow decided to deploy his shield. Which took most of the damage considering it was a **tower shield**_, which is favored for its defensive capabilities in which it gave up deploying speed.

_After managing to block the attack from the **Ogretail**, **Ingo** dashed side-ways and continued to slash and hack at the **Ogretail** till it eventually fell down due to the pain, **Ingo** then remember that in one of the manuals he had read about devouring._

_This would give him some kind of boost and he then decided to try it, shifting the **god arc** to his side and pressed a trigger to release the **Aragami** contained in the **god arc** to devour the **Aragami** for the so-called **burst mode** known to all **god eater**._

_When the **god arc** managed to take a bite of the **Aragami** and absorbed the **Aragami**'s bitten piece, **Ingo** felt like adrenaline was being pumped into his system and felt stronger than before. His armlet also notified him that he received a special kind of bullet called an **Aragami bullet** that was basically an attack used by the **Aragami** that he devoured from._

_He got the 3-way spike needle bullet and since he was so eager to test it out, he decided to shift the **god arc** to **gun mode** and fired the bullet just when he got as close as he possibly could to the **Ogretail** and managed to hit it right in the face which caused to be blinded and promptly fell down._

_**Ingo** quickly changed his **god arc** to sword mode and plunged the sword right into the **Ogretail**'s head and killed it. But in the same time as his body begun to calm down his right arm, which he covered trough the black leather-bandages, begun to hurt as would he react to the armlet. **Lindow** then said..._

"Great job rookie, now make sure to remember to always retrieve a dead **Aragami**'s** core** to make sure it stays dead by devouring it."

_**Ingo** gave **Lindow** a nod and proceeded with devouring the dead **Ogretail**. After **Ingo** proceded devouring the death **Aragami**, **Ingo** felt a strange power flown trough his right arm, which felt like fire burning trough his veins..._

_This pain he felt. He felt it not for the first time. The pain he felt, was from something from the inside that was lurking. The first time he felt this time was as his mother died, the second time as **Roy** sent him to the **Fenrir HQ** as the scans from the wall mistook him for an **Aragami **and he was attacked from a **God Eater**._

"Are... Are you alright, brother..." _He heard **Sylphi**'s worried voice in his mind_

_After that, **Lindow** noticed that **Ingo** had pain and also he noticed that something was moving under his hood. He quickly grabed his hood and put it off and grabed **Sylphi** and was holding it for his face._

"So, you gonna introduce me to your pal?" _**Lindow** begun to grin as **Sylphi** begun to struggle to get free_

_**Ingo** panicked first, but calmed down and told **Lindow** what he also told to the three. But added that **Sylphi** is the only thing what him was left from his death mother..._

"Hmm. I see, well so long it's not a **Aragami** I guess it's save to keep her." _**Lindow** throw her in the air and she spread her tiny wings to fly back on **Ingo**'s head_

_After that litte event, **Lindow** begun to ask **Ingo** a few things as they both waited for the **Fenrir helicopter** to arrive which would bring them back to **the Den**. When they reached **the Den**, **Ingo** was told to meet for a lecture on the finer points of the **Aragami**, **Ingo** made his way towards the laboratory and when he reached there, he saw that **Kota** was already there waiting for him, upon entering the room, also noticed him and announced that the lecture was about to begin and he totally forgot that **Sylphi** was still on his head uncoverd..._

* * *

><p><strong>Laboratory<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dr. Sakaki<strong> began the lecture_

"Let's jump right in, what do you think an **Aragami** is? 'The nemesis of humankind' 'an absolute predator' 'destroyer of the world'… well that about sums it up. Now then, these aren't misconceptions. Rather, you could say it means one simply has his eyes fixed on the phenomena before him… Now then, I have a question. Have you ever wondered how and why the **Aragami** came into being?"

_Both **Kota** and **Ingo** shook their heads cluelessly which amused the doctor. It was like nobody noticed that there was something small sitting on **Ingo**'s head_

"As you probably know, the **Aragami** appeared out of nowhere one day and since then, their numbers exploded. Yep as if they were ripping through every single evolutionary process…"

_**Kota** gave out a not so subtle yawn then turned towards **Ingo** and said..._

"Hey, listen, does this lecture have a point? I mean, what do we care about the reason for the **Aragami**'s existence and what is that on your head?"

_**Ingo** simply gave him an exasperated look and said..._

"I guess this lecture practically tells us the origin of the Aragami which will surely be useful in the future so pay attention and since I think Dr. Sakaki wants to say something. I'll continue to keep quiet now."

_**Dr. Sakaki** gave **Ingo** a thankful nod before saying_

"Are you sure about this lecture having no point? An **Aragami** has no brain. Neither does it have a heart nor even spinal fluid. We frail humans will perish, if we get blasted in the head or the chest… but that's not enough to bring down an **Aragami**. An **Aragami** is a cluster of **oracle cells**."

_**Ingo** and **Kota**'s eyes widened at that piece of information. However **Sakaki** did not react and continued smoothly,_

"Each of which is a single-cell organism that thinks and preys on others. That's right, an **Aragami** is in itself a colony of thousands, make that hundreds of thousands of life-forms. And this powerful, graceful fusion of cells can't be destroyed by conventional weapons – not the ones we have anyways. So how on earth are you people supposed to battle these **Aragami**?"

_Seeing that **Dr. Sakaki** was facing him, **Kota** answered_

"Umm… let's see… Just keep slashing and blasting them with our **god arc**?"

_**Dr. Sakaki** seemed to be pleased at his answer and told them_

"Yes, the short answer is that using a **god arc**, a bio weapon that is embedded with the same oracle cells, is the only way to stop the fusing of an **Aragami**'s oracle cells. However, this can also cause rogue cell colonies to re-fuse and then form a new entity. The best thing to do would be to extract the **Aragami** core once you have managed to defeat it."

_**Ingo** and **Kota** gave a nod at the advice although **Kota**'s nod was actually due to him nodding off to sleep again._

"The cell colonies which are serving as a command center, but even with **God Arc**, we have no way to deliver a decisive blow due to another **Aragami** being able to reconstructed easily with enough time. Somewhere along the way, the people likened this absolute being to countless **Gods** that have been pass down around here which are now being used as the names for certain types of **Aragami**."

_**Ingo** blinked not expecting that to be how the creatures were named **Aragami**_

"**Aragami** are also known to frequent certain areas which is the cause for most **God Eater**'s to be sent to the same area quite frequently, It is not known why **Aragami** move this way, which adds to the **Aragami**'s mystery."

_**Ingo** then thought_  
>"I see, so that's why all those missions I saw on Hibari's counter were all roughly around the same area though some were a bit different."<p>

_**Dr. Sakaki** then ended the lecture_

"Alright that's it for today's lecture, I'd like you to refer to the **Norn database** in the terminal for more details on certain kinds of **Aragami** if you are uncertain of any information needed to complete your mission understood?"

_Both **Ingo** and **Kota** said_  
>"Yes Sir!"<p>

_And with that, they both left the room._

_As the door close **Sakaki** realized something_  
>"Was today not something odd on <strong>Ingo<strong>'s head? I could swear something sat on his head..." _With that question **Sakaki** turned back to his pc and begun to check **Ingo**'s data again._

_On the floor **Kota** just went off, he said that he was hungry._

_As **Ingo** was about to enter the elevator, he then met **Licca** again. She asked **Ingo** to hand over his **God arc** to her in order to check for any errors that may occur, **Ingo** understood and promptly gave her his **god arc**. She also asked **Ingo** what **Sylphi** eats. **Ingo** respond that sher eats everything but the most she prefer sandwichs._

_But as **Ingo** gave her that respond he begun to think on his **god arc** and also he knew that if something were to malfunction in the field it could cause your life to be forfeit thus he thanked her and left for his room, he entered his room after saying good bye and thanks to both **Hibari** and **Lindow** who had entered the elevator mid-way, they both returned the greeting._

_Since both know about **Sylphi** she flow between up and down. **Hibari** herself found it rather cute, she also reach her hand out and **Sylphi** land on it. **Hibari** begun to giggle and said something like good girl. As **Lindow** that saw he turned to **Ingo** and whisper in his ear._

"That **Sylphi** thing is a key to the heart of a woman. Remember that, rookie!" _He made a wink and begun to grin_

_**Ingo** himself know what he mean, than as he meet **Kaithlyn**, **Sylphi** did the same thing and it was the same result.  
><em>

_ As he entered his room, **Ingo** couldn't be bothered with properly checking it out what Lindow mean then he was to tired, he headed for his bead and instantly fell asleep thinking and dreaming..._

"So this is the life of a **God Eater**, I hope what I do now will be helpful in contributing for our survival, then again everything will probably be ok. But I guess how long will it be take that they begin to act as everyone. Using me as pawn and call me trash."

_Little did **Ingo** know that the future was unknown and he fall finally asleep...  
>But what he didn't know that the cross formed crystel on his hand somehow responded to the armlet, which let his arm glow in heat and pain.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Laboratory<strong>

_**Sakaki** was checking again the data of there first **New-Type**, and he was wondering that there was a strange signatur in his scans of **Ingo**'s body and mind. It saied that something was hiding in him. But **Sakaki** decided to rub it off and was continue makeing some test with those data..._  
><em>Then he thought that it is normal for a <strong>New-Type<strong>, but there was something inside **Ingo** that even he didn't know by himself..._

* * *

><p>to be continued<p>

**_reviews please :)_**


	4. Sakuya Tachibana

**I know Sakuya is in love with Lindow, but I don't know I always had the feeling that Lindow don't know that she loves him, so I make a little OCxSakuya romance, but don't worry she is still in love with Lindow.  
>I hope I make a good job!<br>Please make reviews and say what do you think.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<br>Sakuya Tachibana  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>10 years ago<br>Christmas Eve**  
><strong>somewhere in a Fenrir science facility on an artificial graveyard<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Snow slowly fall down on a glass dome, which covered like a window an artificial graveyard. And a lonely boy was sitting in front of a grave, that the shape of a giant cross had.<em>

_The boy looked sadly to the glass dome and was wondering what this white stuff was, what on the glass dome land. But even that beautiful white stuff could not made him happy, then he was crying about the person which was inside the grave._

_Tears run down his face as he looked at the name of the cross._

**Sylphi Valentine**

_The boy sat in front of the grave as was he dead too, despite the fact that he was crying. Everything was just numb and hung down on him, his colored jacket, his arms which he covered white big glows even his brown hair hung down, as would his whole being crying._

_He even didn't hear the steps of a pair high heels, which walked towards him. As the click clack sound stopped, the boy could feel how two arms gently slung around him and formed a hug._

"I know you would be hear, my dear..." _A gently voice could the boy hear_

"Mummy..." T_he boy turned his head to the woman and saw a beautiful woman with long platinum colored hair and a white coat, with the emblem of **Fenrir** and her name **Alisa Valentine**._

"Please don't cry. I know you miss your big sister..." _**Alisa** said as she hold her son even tighter_

_A little later both sat against the grave and **Alisa** begun to look too the with snow-covered glass dome. **Alisa** gently pat the head of her son as she begun to speak_

"You now what they say... a long time ago there was a child which was send from God to save the world, the people called him Messiah or child of God. And that today his birthday was..." _**Alisa** said in a sad voice holding her son's head_

_But instead of continue to tell her son from this child she decided to sing a lullaby. It was that song which **Sylphi** always sang for her little brother and sister. Even though **Alisa** wasn't that great at singing like her daughter **Sylphi**, but she gave her best._

_Some time later she noticed that her son was sleeping and she brought him back to there room._

* * *

><p><strong>Rookie section<br>Ingo's Room**

* * *

><p><strong>- Watashiha inorituzukeru -<strong>  
><strong>- Mou kakonnokotoni ai -<strong>

_**Ingo** woke up at the next morning, repeating the first verse which **Sylphi** always was singing befor she died. He still remember how she came to him after there mother wrote that song..._

_As he slowly open his eyes he could swear that he could see her and his mother standing in front of his bed and were smiling at him, but there was only **Sylphi** flying towards him and crushed against his head to show him her way of good morning._

"Ouch... **Sylphi**, was that a good morning kiss or something..."

_**Sylphi** simply flow up and down, which mean a nod. As **Ingo** graped **Sylphi** he could sense a strange feeling, he saw **Sylphi** smiling at him. _

_As he saw **Sylphi**'s face a singel tear run down his face. **Sylphi** who looked at his face, put her head aside. But **Ingo** begun to smile and whip the tears away and simply said._  
>"We can start from new..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Den<strong>  
><strong>cafeteria<strong>

* * *

><p><em>After he was done with his ordinary things, what he always did, he went down the elevator and selected the cafeteria in which he saw <strong>Lindow<strong> eating. **Ingo** went to the rations counter and got his tray of rations from the rations counter and proceeded to go and sit alone like he was use to it, only in companion from **Sylphi** under his hood. And begun to miss the all you can eat menu from **Jack** in the **Fenrir HQ**.  
><em>

_After reaching the table, he was greeted by **Lindow** with a good morning and that he should take place by him and not sit alone, after he took place in front of **Lindow** they both began to eat with minor chats. **Ingo** finished first and stood up to bring his tray back for the cook to wash, when **Lindow** remembered something and said,_

"Wait a minute, **Silva**!" _**Lindow** said_

_**Ingo** turned around as he was about to leave the cafeteria and gave **Lindow** a mad look_  
>"How did you calling me? Don't call me ever that again. If you have something to say just say it." <em><strong>Ingo<strong> was mad at that name **Silva**, it reminds him on a guy he meet a month ago in **Helsinki**.  
><em>

"Nothing really important just that, **Sakuya** said that she want to do a mission with you and that you were to report to **Hibari** after lunch later on, so I suggest to do some training or read up on your weapons abilities while waiting, but make sure you aren't late, after all you don't want to keep a lady waiting".

_**Ingo** gave **Lindow** a mad nod and went on his way to prepare for the mission._

* * *

><p><strong>The Den<strong>  
><strong>entrance hall<strong>

* * *

><p><em>As <strong>Ingo<strong> reach** the Den **entrance hall, he walked out of the elevator and saw in front of him, 5 other **God Eater** on the table sitting, chatting and eating cookies and drinking tea. And one person more stood on the stair and watched them. **Ingo** only recalled **Kanon** , which was talking to a another girl with grey/silver hair and a eye patch. And he saw that **Shun** guy again, the others he didn't know. As he passed them he saw that everyone had a copy of his profile on the table lying and that the girl with the eye patch was asking **Kanon** some question about **Ingo**._

"So how is that **New-Type** for a char ?"

"Well, I find him rather nice and cute." _ answered with a giggle_

"**New-Type**, tsk. He is nothing special, I bet he runs away if he fight something stronger than a **Ogretail **or a **Cocoon Maiden**."

"Oh~ don't tell me you jealousy of that **New-Type**, **Karel**."

"Don't be ridicules, **Brendon**."

_Suddenly everyone begun to lough and **Ingo** walked the steps of the left side down._

"**New-Typ**? I got a name, you know..." _**Ingo** thought..._

_As **Ingo** stood in front of **Hibari** he saw that she was bussy as usually._

"Oh, **Ingo**. One second please."

"Sure, just take you time."

"Ah thanks, your to kind."

"Hehe~" _**Ingo** was blushing out of embarrisment._

_What **Ingo** didn't know was that the guy with the red jacket and the black hair was watching him and **Hibari**, just like the others. As suddenly the girl with the eye patch saw that **Ingo**'s hood was moving._

"Huh? Did his hood move from alone?" _she was wondering_

"Well~ that my dear **Gina** is his little secret." _**Kanon** said with a giggle_

"His secret?" _**Gina** was looking at **Kanon**_

"Hehe~ Hey **Tatsumi**. I guess the **New-Type** makes you competitive."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for waiting, <strong>Ingo<strong>" _**Hibari** smiled kind at him_

"**Lindow** said, **Sakuya** want to go with me of a mission."

"Ah yes, here and good luck!"

_With that **Hibari** explained **Ingo** that **Sakuya** asked him to meet her at **the wailing plain**. **Ingo** then asked **Hibari** why exactly the place was called **the Wailing Plains**. **Hibari** then proceeded with briefing and answering **Ingo**._

* * *

><p><strong>Mission Name: Corrupt Cocoon<strong>  
><strong>Mission Client: Fenrir,<strong>  
><strong>Location: Wailing Plains<strong>  
><strong>Anticipated Mission time limit: 30 minutes<strong>  
><strong>Mission info:<strong>

**Rewards: Pixie thorn, Pixie Shell and 350 Fenrir Credits**

**Two Cocoon Maidens confirmed in the Grasslands. These Aragami are weak to impact. Weapons with sunder attacks are recommended.**

* * *

><p><em>He remembered that he had to get his <strong>God Arc<strong> back from **Licca** thus he went to **the maintenance room** first and after confirming that not was wrong with his **God Arc**, he proceeded to **the heli-port**, but was stopped by **Licca**._

"**Ingo**...there is something I wanted to ask you..."

"Yeah what is it? I need to go, **Sakuya** is waiting at **the Wailing Plains** for me. Can we not talk later at some dinner or so?"

"..Okay..." _**Licca** said sad_

_With that **Ingo** walked towards the elevator and pushed the button for the heli-port._

_As **Ingo** was gone, **Licca** looked worried at the data from his **God Arc**._

"I don't understand this..."

* * *

><p><strong>The Wailing Plains<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Giant tornadoes swirl about these plains which causes a wailing sound thus giving the place its name, this location was once part of a city of high-rises. Perhaps due to the environmental changes, the skies are always covered by heavy gray clouds that make the scenery even more solemn, and the ground is covered with moss and fungi.<em>

_There is a crater in the center as if a meteor had fallen there. **Giant Aragami** have been sighted in this area in the past. However there is no known link between the crater, the never ending tornadoes and the **Giant Aragami** that occasionally roam these parts._

_Atop a ruined balcony of a building, **Sakuya** was gazing around the field while waiting for **Ingo**, when **Ingo** arrived, **Sakuya** heard his approach and turned towards **Ingo** while greeting him_

"You're the new recruit I met yesterday, my name's **Sakuya Tachibana**. Nice to meet you!"

"Likewise, I'm **Ingo**."

"Are you nervous?"

_**Ingo** didn't feel nervous at all thus told her so._  
>"No actuelly not, I'm happy to met a new person." <em><strong>Ingo<strong> begun to smile gentle towards to **Sakuya**_

"That's nice to hear to those times." _**Sakuya** smiled back _"Anyway, that's very good for you, you're adapting to this lifestyle easier than expected, in any case, remember you shouldn't be nervous before any fight, or else you'll find yourself freezing up at crucial times where your teammates need you." _**Sakuya** sounded for **Ingo**, just like a elder sister_

_As soon as **Sakuya** gave that advice, a roar was heard from the direction of the tornado which caused **Sakuya** to narrow her eyes at the direction of the roar, **Ingo** then wondered if any **Aragami** could possibly live in a Tornado, before he could continue his pondering. **Sakuya** said..._

"Alright, I'm going to brief you now. During this mission, you're going to take the lead, and I'll be backing up from the rear. This is the normal strategy for teaming up with a **god eater** who has a **long-distance type god arc**, be sure to remember that. Also don't run off too far ahead, always remember to stay within firing range of your backup but also be aware of the line of fire, you wouldn't want your teammates to be friendly firing ok?"

"Understood, I'll be doing my best"

"Good, you do as you're told, I'm counting on you. Alright let's begin."

_**Ingo** and **Sakuya** then jumped down to the field and began the mission. They decided to start from a clockwise direction and instantly met with the first of the targets for this mission, a **Cocoon maiden**. Upon seeing the **Aragami** for the first time, **Ingo** thought back to when he read the profiles of **Aragami** in order to find their weak points_

"If I remember right, a **Cocoon Maiden** is stationary, it also has a great sense of awareness thus can easily spot **god eater** from afar and they can also shoot…."

_**Ingo** didn't get to finish his remembering his mental notes due to **Sakuya**'s warning of a projectile coming at them which caused **Ingo** to instantly block._

"Wah! Thanks for the warning, **Sakuya**" _**Ingo** said behind his shield_

"No problem, now pay attention and be cautious, just because it is stationary doesn't exactly mean it is an easy target."

_**Ingo** just gave her a nod and he rushed at the maiden while **Sakuya** provided cover fire to distract it, once Ingo managed to get into range for an attack he instantly preformed a dash-slash in order to get behind it and continue slashing with vigor._

_The **Cocoon Maiden** screeched in pain and suddenly its body extended upwards, he was a little too near to the cocoon maiden and was too slow to perform a guard, thus was impaled slightly by the needles that launched from the body of the maiden._

"Tch, that hurt" _said **Ingo** as one of the needle pierced his right arm, even though it dosn't hurt at all._

_Although injured he managed to deal the finishing blow and devoured the cocoon maiden, **Ingo** then relaxed his stance and held his injured arm wincing, it was surprising that the only part of **Ingo**'s body that was injured was his right arm._

_**Sakuya** then approached **Ingo** and placed a pill on his armlet which melded right into it, as the pill entered his body. **Ingo**, felt his pain lessen, now knowing that those pills he received can be used to heal his injuries, ha had a shoot of thoughts at this moment, thinking that he wouldn't be able to die but was promptly brought back to earth when **Sakuya** told him..._

"Be Careful! Always be cautious, don't go thinking just cause you have these medicine pills that you can be reckless, if your body takes in too many pills, it may cause **the armlet** to malfunction which will cause an **Aragami infection**, you wouldn't want your teammates to be the ones who have to kill you right?"

_Instantly, **Ingo** became serious again, and reminded himself to be more careful next time, but actuelly it wasn't a matter for him if he live's or die. But he still said to Sakuya he will be cautious._

"I will watch myself, thanks for the advice, **Sakuya**." _**Ingo** said with a dry voice and **Sakuya** simply nod with a relief expression on her face._

_ After reassuring **Sakuya** that he wouldn't be so careless again, they continued the mission since they had one more **Cocoon Maiden** to go. _

_But **Ingo** found out that due to being impaled by the **Cocoon Maiden** earlier, his right arm begun to glow in heat again as would his arm rejecting the armlet or the pills._

_ After awhile they encounter the maiden thus decided not to waste anymore time, they sprinted towards the **Cocoon Maiden** and swiftly engaged it, this time. He know that his **God Arc** had a **gun mode** but he still was holding his **blade mode**, because even it's saver to shoot most times, **Ingo** prefer more a one by one fight. _

_Deciding not to waste anymore time, he pulled back a handle on the sword while also pressing his Blade deeper in the **Cocoon Maiden** which sliced her in two pieces. They both then waited for the **Fenrir helicopter** to arrive to bring them back to **the Den**, as they were waiting they both praised each other on their skills_

"Good job, you're getting better at this, Keep up the great work and I'm sure you'll make a fine **God eater**"

"Thanks **Sakuya**, you did a great job with the covering fire as well"

_But suddenly **Ingo** could no longer hold his **God Arc**, because his right arm begun again to burn in pain. Of course he let go of his **God Arc **as reaction of the pain, and that wasn't unaware of **Sakuya**. **Sakuya** rushed to him and was holding him from behind._

"What is wrong, **Ingo**?" _**Sakuya**'s voice was filled with worry, she begun to think the worst_

"It just my arm, he hurt from time to time..." _**Ingo** said_

"Come let's walk over there..." _**Sakuya** than walked with **Ingo** under the balcony. _"Here, let me see! Take off your glove."

_**Ingo** was first afraid of this, but took off his glove and as **Sakuya** saw his red hand she gasp_

"Your hand... your bleeding."

_As **Sakuya** took some bandages and wrap them around his hand. **Ingo** was suprised that **Sakuya** thought his hand was bleeding. His hand and arm was always _in that color_, since he can remember. That was also one of the reason why he was most time of his youth, pushed around and beaten like a dog. He was really suprised of **Sakuya**._

"So, and done." _**Sakuya** made a nice twisty bend with the rest of the bandage and even gave **Ingo**'s hand a kiss _"Heal fast! So that our **New-Typ** can hold his **God Arc** again."

_That brought **Ingo** a faint blush on his face. As **Sakuya** looked in **Ingo** face see begun to smile and to giggle, then she could see his blushing face under his white hair._

"Thanks..."

"No problem, **Ingo**."

_With that **Sakuya** put her **God Arc** against the wall and sat down, next to **Ingo**. **Sakuya** was watching in the distance, as she sat next to him. As **Ingo** turned his head to hear to ask something, he could see her nice figur and he realized that she wasn't really wearing much. Only a front top, black hotpants and a black fabric over her hips. And again hsi face turned bright red._

_But suddenly **Sakuya** begun to speak._  
>"<strong>Ingo<strong>... Do you mind, if I ask you something." _**Sakuya**'s voice was a little sad_

"Huh... O-Of couse not. What do you want to know?"

"Do you have... someone speacial out there?" _**Sakuya** asked, starring in the distance._

"..." _**Ingo** was all silent as this question_

"For me... I think he is out of my reach. What's with you?" _**Sakuya** turned to **Ingo**_

"...No...they all...death... Only left... is **Sylphi**..."

"**Sylphi**? Is that this thing what **Lindow** told me about?"

_**Ingo** simply nod and put his hands under his hood and was holding something with his hands closed. As he open it a small golden something begun to fly in front of **Sakuya**._

"So.. that is **Sylphi**..." _**Sakuya** was holding her hand under **Sylphi**, as she land in her hand **Ingo **fall silent and his head was on his legs. **Sakuya** was smiling about **Sylphi**, she heard from **Lindow** but didn't know that **Sylphi** was that small and cute. But than..._

**- Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite -**  
><strong>- Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto -<strong>  
><strong>- Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao -<strong>

_**Ingo** begun to sing in a sad voice..._**  
><strong>_As **Sakuya** this heard she saw to **Ingo** perplexed. But **Ingo** stopped after the third line...**  
><strong>_

"You... Why, did you stop... That was so beautiful."**  
><strong>

"..." _As **Sylphi **flow on his head she felt that **Ingo** was crying and even **Sakuya** could see that. _"My mother and elder sister made it. And my mother thought my how I should sing it, but... I can't correct remember it..."

"You really have a beautiful singing voice..." _**Sakuya** said with a light blush in her face_**  
><strong>

_The helicopter eventually arrived and they were on their way back to the Den. But befor the helicopter arrived. **Sakuya **stood up and walked in front of him._

"Here!" _she was holding her hand in front of him_

_**Ingo** slowly took her hand_  
>"Tha- Wah"<p>

_**Sakuya** pushed him on his feet and was holding him in a tight hug._

"You are a good and nice boy. What ever happend to you in the past. You can see me as your elder sister, **Ingo**." _**Sakuya** said as she was holding him with close'd eye's_

_For **Ingo** who found himself with his head on her chest was speechless. But as **Ingo** took a closer look on **Sakuya**'s face, he could see small tears in her eye's. As was she crying for him...  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>to be continued<em>

_**I hope you like the bio of Sylphi, tell me if you like it.  
><strong>_

**Sylphi**

**Name:** Sylphi  
><strong>Age:<strong> unknown  
><strong>Date of Birth:<strong> Christmas Eve 25th  
><strong>Birthplace:<strong> Europe, Germany  
><strong>High:<strong> 15 cm  
><strong>Gender:<strong> female  
><strong>Race:<strong> unknown (Aragami)  
><strong>Weight:<strong> 300 kg  
><strong>Hair:<strong> a long golden tail  
><strong>Hobbies:<strong> sitting on Ingo's head, eating and sleeping, flying around and scout  
><strong>Likes:<strong> Sandwich, Ingo, everyone at the Den with the exception of Kota, Alisa, Sakuya, Licca, Kanon, Shio and everyone else  
><strong>Dislikes: <strong>Kota and Aragami, which a bigger than here and tries to eat her

**Appearance:**  
><strong>Sylphi<strong> is a small, golden ball-like creature with four, stubby legs, the front two of which she can form little fingers with, a long tail that ends in a thick swirl, and two feathered wings. A _cross fleury_ adorns her face, and above it are two small neko ears. Unlike her more mechanical appearance, **Sylphi **is a biological being, though what her body is made up of is unclear. She does, have a mouth, teeth and tongue, and love to eat. She also can cry.

**Personality:**  
><strong>Sylphi<strong> is a very simple, almost a childish creature. Her curiosity frequently gets her sometimes into troublesome situation. She is empathic enough to be able to tell when those around her are upset and often tries to comfort them, by sitting on there heads or flying in front of them and rub herself on there cheek. In the past there was occurrences in that **Sylphi**, was **Ingo** admonished. Most commonly, though, **Sylphi** displays a steadfast loyalty to **Ingo** and his friends, she refuse to leave **Ingo**'s side. The prove was as **Ingo** was found from **Fenrir God Eater **in **Germany** and she tried to protect him and refuse to leave his half death body.

**Power and Abilities:**  
><strong>Flight<strong>: **Sylphi** is naturally capable of flight, though she has been seen going faster than standard birds, from the old world.  
><strong>Record and Replay<strong>: **Sylphi** records all that she sees, and can later play it back for reviewing purposes. She can also replay audio clips.  
><strong>Holographic Display<strong>: **Sylphi** can form a holographic display using her mouth, which can be used to analyze the abilities of enemies. **Sylphi** also uses this feature to display the Score of that song which** Alisa** and **Sylphi** made.  
><strong>Aragami-Bullet Conduit<strong>: **Sylphi** can be used to store and fire **Aragami-Bullet**'s.  
><strong>Tracking<strong>: **Sylphi** has been designed to be able to find her brother, whoever it happens to be at the time, wherever they are, no matter how far away that person might be.  
><strong>Growth<strong>: **Sylphi** can change her size at will.

**Background:**  
><strong>Sylphi<strong> was created from a **Aragami core** and heart of **Sylphi**'s corpse. But **Ingo** don't know it, **Alisa** could not let her son suffer so created **Sylphi**. But she could not give **Sylphi** to **Ingo**, she died befor she could give it to her. **Sylphi** was activated as she heard **Ingo**'s cry and she was seeking him until she found him, yelling on the **Aragami** who killed **Alisa**. As she saw this she begun to fly so fast she could and jammed against the **Aragami**. The result was that **Alisa** was free and the **Aragami** was pushed down. But before the **Aragami** could attack again she used a **Aragami-Bullet** and destroyed it. After her brother was witness of **Alisa** death she put herself on his head and was also the one who brought her uncle to him as he was beaten half to death.


	5. Memory's

**Chapter 5:  
>Memory's<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Protagonist P.O.V<strong>  
><em>

_As **Sakuya** let off me she smiled at me and begun to speak..._

"Let's go, little brother."

_But I was still perplex, I really wasn't use of that kindness towards me. But suddenly I felt how a hand was pushing me forward and I realized I was sitting inside the helicopter with **Sakuya** in front of me._

_She was holding a glass with the **Aragami** **core** in her hand and was looking at it, to figure it out what so special is on those **Aragami**. I don't know why but I felt sleepy..._  
><em>And drifted soon into sleep, but even than I could hear <strong>Sakuya<strong> talking... I thought it was **Sakuya**'s voice but..._

* * *

><p><strong>AD 2060<strong>  
><strong>11 years ago<strong>  
><strong>Christmas Eve<strong>  
><strong>25th december<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Pain was running trough my left side, but the right side where my right arm was. I didn't felt anything anymore and my right eye, wasn't there anymore...<em>

_As I recall what happend I begun to remember... **Sylphi**, my elder sister wanted to show me the snow, which lay outside. Because I never saw something like this before. And then we were attacked by a **Aragami**. The only thing I felt was pain glowing from my body... I could heard screams... But then it become dark around me, the last thing I could recall was a shoot from a gun and some man's begun to cry out to that **Aragami**..._

_The next thing what I saw was a white room… a hospital. Why am I here? Where, is **Sylphi**…?_

_Over there… several people are standing next to some sort of table… all strangers to me, yet only three of them stand out…_

_A man with short hair as black as night, a man with long red hair burning like fire and a woman with eyes as blue as the sky and platinum white hair…_

_Why do I feel nothing? This unfamiliar place…_

_And those three people… I know them. My mother and her both elder brother's  
><em>

"…We're losing him! **Alisa**, we have do something!"_ another woman suddenly cried._

_Huh? Losing him? What is going on...  
><em>

"I'm sorry, we have done everything we could… But his body..., there is nothing that can be done."_ Another man dressed in what appears to be a kimono._

_The woman was on the verge of tears  
><em>"No… I refuse… I refuse to give up, to do nothing but watch my son die like this! I don't want to lose two of my children at the same time..."_ she begun to cry  
><em>

_Your son? Two children at the same time? Who is that on the other table… a torn corpse! That is...**Sylphi**! But how? What is going on here?!…_

_A man with blond hair begun to speak and looked up,  
><em>"There is… a way to save him. If you use that…"

_The woman gasped as she covered her mouth in horror.  
><em>

"But… if we do that, wouldn't it be like… that child?"_ the other woman gazed at the man with the blond hair  
><em>

_The black-haired nodded,  
><em>"Perhaps… but he would also be… a God.. just like them. But it is your choice,** Alisa**"

"**Aiden** is right. It's your choice to use **Project Silveredge**."_ the flame head said  
><em>

_**Silveredge**? That was **Sylphi**'s program... A God among men… What is going on here?_

_The women looked really solemn, as if considering the choices in front her,  
><em>"Do it… like I said I refuse to see my son die like this… Forgive me, son. Forgive us all…"

* * *

><p><strong>AD 2061<strong>  
><strong>10 years ago<strong>  
><strong>Christmas Eve<strong>  
><strong>25th december<strong>  
><strong>evening<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Suddenly I saw a white-haired child screaming and crying and was holding from a <strong>Aragami<strong> to the ground, around him where several death people. **God Eater**?_  
><em>I don't understand this, what is going on? I also saw that the facility was burning...<em>

"I... will eat you..." _The **Aragami** begun to speak with a broken human tongue  
><em>

_A speaking **Aragami** ?! But they can't speak?! Or is this just a bad dream...  
><em>

_The **Aragami **rise one of his crescent-shaped arm and sliced over the boy's face and hurt his head. Blood begun to run down of the face and the boy begun to cry..._

_Suddenly I recalled what was going on in front of me, that little boy was... me..._

"**INGO**!?" _I heard a female voice crying out my name_

_It was that woman **Alisa**, which I called my mother. **Alisa** run towards the boy and smashed the **Aragami** away from... me... I could see that the **Aragami** was on the ground, but he grabbed **Alisa** and smashes his crescent-shaped arm inside her womb and begun again to speak..._

"Stupid...Human...I...will...eat...you" _he begun again to speak with that broken human tongue, but he repeated himself at was that **Aragami** not really able to talk._

_I begun to scream, but no matter how loud my voice was, they could not hear me... But then..._

"DON'T DARE TO TOUCH MY MOTHER YOU, MONSTER!" _the boy who was me begun to scream... just in that moment something small and fast flew past him. And smashed against the **Aragami**.  
><em>

"GUHAAAAAAAAAAA!" _the **Aragami** begun to cry out in pain as that small thing smasehd against it and brought it to let go of **Alisa**  
><em>

_How could I forget this... That was the first moment as I saw **Sylphi**  
><em>

"What the hell...!? What was that..." _I could see that the boy was shocked but also I know that he was staring at the **Aragami** who flow away from the half death body of our mother.._

_I closed my eye's I didn't want to see it again, but I could not block my ears. I know what would happen next, **Sylphi** would shoot that **Aragami**, before he could even attack her again. But as I heard the boy crying out to our weak mother I could no longer look away.  
><em>

"Mama...!?" _the boy begun to cry like myself... _"No, please stop! Don't to this to Mama..!" _I saw that the the boy was desperated_... "Run.. RUN, MAMA!"

_The **Aragami** was close in front of her, and then it happens. **Sylphi** open her mouth and shoot a Bullet and destroyed it. As the **Aragami** was gone the boy crawl towards **Alisa** and to look as if she was still alive. She was rising her head and begun to touch his right arm and put that glove off and said with a tears and blood-smeared face as she reached his face._

"Please... forgive me, **Ingo**. I'm sorry for what I put you trough... From now on... She will protect you my beloved son... I'm so sorry, so sorry... I...I love you..."

_I could see that the younger me was shocked and cried as his mother was touching his face. But in the same moment she put something in his right hand  
><em>

"Please... forgive me...!" _**Alisa** said before her hand fall without any living signs to the ground..._

_I could no longer watch, so I close my eye's. I only hear the scream of sadness from him. But than I heard myself screaming in pain, I gasped as I saw this. Because I could not remember on this. My right hand begun to glow and something begun to burn inside the hand and left a scar in form of a X formed cross and the eye turned black and had red rings as eye lens._

* * *

><p><strong>AD 2060<strong>  
><strong>A few days later<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Than it become black again. And I didn't know what was going to happen until...<em>

"What now you little bastard!"

"What are you doing now?"

"Because of that Mother of a bitch from you, we lost everything"

_I could hear how some people begun to curse... Suddenly I felt pain in my body and I know what this was and what was going to coming next, because that was my youngest memory on what I could remember...  
><em>

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING OVER THERE?" _I could hear a voice of a mature person. And I could tell the people begun to run away..._

_The footsteps came near and I tried to open my eye's as this person begun to lift me and put me against a wall. As he begun to speak..._

"Poor boy! People this days they give everyone the blame... You reborn in a world where is no freedom for us, where we are the prey of God's. And you're trapped within us for all eternity, and the only way out is to fight against those god's or to become their prey... Being reborn as an **Anti-Aragami weapon**... What a destiny you carry."

_I could no longer see from the outside. It was more as was I now this little child and was looking trough that strange **Aragami eye** and my normal eye... and could feel that someone was sitting on my head, and that what the man said sounded like a baptism, for a newborn human child...  
><em>

_As everything become dark again I finally remembered why I wanted to become a **God Eater**... . I denied it until now, I hated **Fenrir** for what they did to me but that man, the man who was the brother of my mother asked me a question._

"Do you wanna become one of us, a **God Eater**?"

_At this point I wasn't afraid of **Aragami **anymore, I just wanted to kill **Aragami** doesn't matter if the people treat me as dirt or trash or if they punch me to the ground. Before everything become dark again, I could take a last good look at that man. That man's appearance, reminded on a priest, but instead of a cross or something he had the sign of **Fenrir** on his uniform. **Fenrir**... a wolf who was able to kill gods... As I felt how the man was carry me I could feel that I begun to cry again... but not because I was sad, my right arm and my right eye begun to burn in pain...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AD 2071<strong>  
><strong>Present Time<strong>  
><strong>Fenrir Far East Branch<strong>  
><strong>Heli-port<strong>

* * *

><p><em>As I woke up, after that strange dream of my past. I was surprised that we were back at the heliport and that <strong>Sakuya<strong> wasn't there anymore, I thought that at first, but..._

"Ah, you woke up." _I heard her voice beside me_

_I could felt her arm around my neck._

"You fall asleep as we flow back and I just wanted to wait until you wake up." _her gently voice said._

_I turned to her and begun to smile, and wanted to stay up as **Sakuya** smiled while patting my head,_  
>"Thanks again, you're a nice kid and a cute one, too."<p>

_I gave her an amused look with a red face_  
>"You know I can still be a jerk if that's what you want."<p>

_What I am saying, did I finally thawed? __She begun laugh at my respond  
><em>

"No need, thanks for the offer though."_ Laughing together suddenly. _"Well I bring the core to the Doc. I see you later in **the Den**."_ She then headed back to **the Den**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>the Den<strong>  
>entrance hall<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Just as I walked down the stairs to give my report to <strong>Hibari<strong>, she called to me out..._

"Oh **Ingo**! **Sakuya** couldn't praise you enough! She was just here. I wonder if she's resting in her room?" _**Hibari** said to me as she looked around._

"I don't know she looked a little sad..." _I shrugged as I said that_

"Really? I wonder, could that have to do with **Lindow**?" _**Hibari** raised an eyebrow_

"**Lindow**? What has he to do with that?"

"You didn't saw it? Well **Sakuya** like's **Lindow**, more as just friends. But **Lindow** is here really popular so he has many date's with **God Eater** and normal girls."

"That's why..."_**  
><strong>_

"Something wrong,** Ingo**?"_** Hibari** raised an eyebrow again with a questionable look on her face  
><em>

"Well.. not really. I was just question myself about that question she just asked me on the end of the mission. **Sakuya** asked me "Do you have... someone special out there?" That was what she asked me."_**  
><strong>_

"And? What did you say, do you have some one?"_** Hibari **asked me out of the blue**  
><strong>_

"N-..."_ Before I could respond a guy in a red jacket appeared and grap me from behind and pushed me away. It was the same guy which I saw earlier.  
><em>

"Excuse me, but I'm kinda busy right now, so if you don't mind." _The guy merely shrugged me off. As he begun to talk with **Hibarai**. What was that ?_

_I could see how **Hibari** was annoyed by him. And also I noticed the girl from earlier was watching me from above, it was the same girl who asked **Kanon** a lot question about me. I can't remember her name but it was that girl in purple with an eye patch over her left eye, and the same hair color as mine._

_As that guy was gone, **Hibari** walked to me and helped me on my feet._

"I'm sorry, **Ingo**."

"Who was that guy... He is even worser than **Silva**..."

"That was **Tatsumi**. He has a crush on me and think I only belong to him. And...before you ask, no he is not my boyfriend, I'm still a single."

_Looking at **Hibari** who returned my gaze, suddenly begun to lough. I wonder what was so funny?_

"You should see your face right now." _**Hibari** suddenly reach out her hand and begun to touch my face, which brought me to blush _"The three are right, you are really cute."

_WHAT?!_

_The moment was really awkward, how the way she was looking in my eyes..._

"AH... sorry I didn't mean to..." _**Hibari**'s face turned bright red and she fast walked back behind her counter_

"I...It's okay..."

"Really? Thank god... ."

_Somehow **Hibari**'s face turned to her normal color and she looked checking on her computer._  
>"By the way, I have a new mission for you. This time the mission is called <strong>"Iron Rain"<strong> and is located at the **Sunken Grid**. 4 **Aragami** were sighted at the Factory Ruins, identified as **Ogretails** ad **Cocoon Maidens**. This time you will be dispatched along with **Soma** and **Eric**."

_For some reason, I saw **Hibari** had a look of concern when she read the name of **Soma**. I noticed it too by **Kanon **as she said me that about **Soma**, she said something strange about him. I wonder what that should be? Brushing it off, I accepted the mission and after checking on my supplies, headed straight for the **Sunken Grid**._

* * *

><p><strong>Mission Name: Iron Rain<strong>  
><strong>Mission Client: Fenrir,<strong>  
><strong>Location: Sunken Grid<strong>  
><strong>Anticipated Mission time limit: 30 minutes<strong>

* * *

><p><em>As I was sitting in the helicopter I took a look out of the window. What I saw then made me depressed, the whole place was quite misty, damp and death. I decided to stop my musing and continued my way to find the other two comrades for this mission. After the helicopter was gone I saw many death <strong>Aragami<strong>'s. _

"Guess they have already killed all **Aragami**..."

_I continued my way until I saw two person, one was a guy has dark blue jacket with his hood on and had a large **Buster Blade** resting on his shoulder. The other was a guy wearing a red vest with sun glasses and was wielding a **Blast Gun**. All heavy hitters by the looks of it. Noticing my arrival, the guy in red ran over towards me while waving his free hand._

"Hey, are you the rookie we've been hearing so much about?" _He asked to which I nodded my head in confirmation. He then continued brushing his hair. _"I'm **Eric, Eric der Vogelweid**. I suggest you take your instructions from me, and learn to battle gloriously for humankind."

"Gloriously? Since when was fighting for survival, glorious?" _I begun to wonder_

_I don't know why but somehow I could feel that we both was being watched and it was not **Soma**, he was busy with extracting the core._

_But than **Soma** suddenly shouted,_  
>"<strong>Eric<strong>, above you!" _and I looked to see an **Black Ogretail** dropping down from the sky. _

_I instantly jumped forward in reaction, pushing **Eric** away to avoiding the attack. I used my free hand and land onto it and jumped back on my feet. But I had drop my **God Arc**, as I pushed **Eric** away.  
><em>

_**Eric** however, wasn't that lucky._

_He smashed against one of the container and fall to the ground and the **Black Ogretail** looked at him and than at me. In that moment my right eye begun to burn and it begun to change in that one from my dream. It was like, at it was saying me I should attack..._

_The pain was so intense that I couldn't move myself, or was I scared at this **Aragami**, it felt like when I was frozen or something… Damn, is that what **Sakuya** warned me about...  
><em>

_ As I blankly watch it happen, how that **Aragami** walked towards me. **Soma** with his **Buster Blade** shouted at me,_  
>"Don't just stand there!" <em>while killing the <strong>Black Ogretail<strong> with single strike._

_He turned to **Eric**, after confirming that **Eric** just unconscious was, he extracted the core from the **Black Ogretail** before turning to me,_

"Welcome to this godawful workplace. I'm **Soma**. Not that you need to remember that. Sorry to break it to you, but this kind of thing happens on a daily basis here." _**Soma** continued before jabbing his sword at me _"What kind of place did YOU think it was gonna be? … Just kidding…"

_Even though he said that, I was still freezing up_

_**Soma** then turned around, shouldering his Buster Blade again,  
><em>"Time's up. Let's go, rookie. If you don't want to die, just stay out of my way as much as possible…"_  
><em>

_Acknowledging the warning, I decided to take **Eric**'s unconscious body. And put him into the helicopter which arrived to bring us back. As we sat in the Helicopter I could see how **Soma** put some headphone's out of his ear's and looked at me.  
><em>

"Hey, rookie. Nice job out there, but next time don't drop your **God Arc**."_  
><em>

_In that moment I was really surprised and thought, maybe he isn't that bad as everyone said. But before I could thank him he put his headphone back to his ears. I wonder what he is listening.  
><em>

_As I saw **Soma** listen to music, I decided to listen one of my sister's songs. So I choose on my black **Fenrir Mp3 player** the song, **Muteki no Soldier.**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>The Den<strong>

* * *

><p><em>As we were back, I was just happy that nobody was death. For Eric he was brought to the sick bay to recover. After I saw Soma and the other walking of I jumped out of the helicopter and decided I should go back to <strong>Hibari<strong> and said that that everything good and that there were no casualties_**  
><strong>

_As I walked in front of the counter I saw **Licca** with **Hibari**. **Hibari** smiled when she saw me come back _  
>"Oh, you're back! Is everything…" <em>But stopped as they both begun to stare at my right arm...<em>

"Yeah, no _casualties_." _I said bluntly with feeling a little happy  
><em>

_**Hibari** did not seem to catch on and asked,_  
>"What?"<p>

"I said there was no _casualties_."_ I repeated before adding. _"I don't know what you guys have against Soma." _I begun to scratch my head with my right arm _"He is maybe a little harsh, but I think he is a great person."_  
><em>

"**Ingo** your arm!"_ **Licca** suddenly said  
><em>

"Huh?"_  
><em>

"Your injured..."_** Hibari** said  
><em>

"Was that **Soma**'s fault?"_** Kanon** added, which showed up as she heard my name  
><em>

"Eh... No,no-no no not at all. Hehe."_  
><em>

_All of them begun to stare at me and I didn't know how to say I could tell them that my arm was since I can remember like that. So I decided to run away from them. I didn't saw there face's, but I guess they were all worried about me._

* * *

><p><strong>Rookie Section<strong>  
><strong>Ingo's Room<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I throw my jacket in a corner and sat down on my bed, as I begun to stare at my hand.<strong><br>**_

"You know what **Sylphi**?" _I looked at **Sylphi** which flow in front of me... _"I don't know what this arm is, but... just maybe I will not be treated as a monster... Maybe... I can make some friends... but..."

_I clench my right hand in a fist and fall in my bed._

"*sigh* I just don't know..."

_As **Sylphi** land on my chest and begun to sleep I felt a feeling of comfort, which I really missed._

"I wonder... what **Kaithlyn** is doing right now..."

_With that I closed my eye's and fall asleep..._

* * *

><p><strong>Fenrir HQ<strong>  
><strong>Kaithlyn's Room<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I was lying in my pyjama on my bad hugging my pillow as I stared at the room ceiling... I was thinking on <strong>Ingo<strong>, I could feel that my face turned red and begun to sneeze.  
><em>

"AHHHHHH! Why did he had to go to that stupid **Far East Branch**!" _I hug my pillow pretty strong and rolled around in my bed, until_

"Hahaha! I guess you really was falling for him and now you miss him."_ I heard the voice of a guy standing at the way of my door._

"Shut up, **Kyle**!" _I throw my pillow at him and begun to think at **Ingo** again_  
>"I hope he is okay..."<p>

* * *

><p>End of arc 0<p>

**_reviews please :)_**

I make the true profile and from some other char in the next Arc. Here is the profile of the **Silveredge project**.

**Projekt Silveredge**  
><strong>First proband: Sylphi Valentine<strong> (Voluntary proband, died in the attempt to protect her little brother)  
><strong>Second proband: Ingo Valentine<strong> (Forced proband, **Alisa Valentine** used the project to save the live of her son)  
><strong>Unknown female proband:<strong> There was another proband, but that was after the death of **Alisa**. She also was forced.  
><strong>Unknown other proband:<strong> There were also several more people.

**Background:**  
>The <strong>Silveredge project<strong> was a attempt to creat a new kind of God Arc, an artificial and tame **Aragami** with would fight along the God Eater. But it was a failure. The result from **Project Silveredge** was only a unique Crystal. This Crystal was like that of an **Aragami Core**.

Officially he was never used, but **Prof. Alisa Valentine** use it to save the live of her half death son. After the first proband died forcfully. The outcome was unexpected, just one month later, the missing right arm and eye regenerate themself. The eye of the proband show no different to the one before, but his right arm was different, the arm was not normal anymore. It was now deep red and venous. Later after several test, from **Alisa Valentine** on other subjects, she found out that they after a certain amount of time begun to crystallize and to break down to dust. An unknown resource stated that **Alisa** tried to find a way to heal her son. But it was never noted if she was succesful. All information about the project were destroyed by an **Aragami** attack.

* * *

><p>And done. Please rate, comment and share your thoughts.<p>

* * *

><p>One more thing the song which Ingo is listening, is this here "Owari no Hoshi no Love Song: "Muteki no Soldier" PV - Subbed". Just put the text in Youtube and have fun by listening. For the song, the credits belongs to<br>**Owari no Hoshi no Love Song #5**  
><strong>Maeda Jun x Yanagi Nagi<strong>


End file.
